Worldwide
by I Love KL
Summary: Logan supuso que siempre estaría con Kendall... Pero el destino no lo quiso así, pues Kendall se enamoró de Jo. Ahora Logan se marcha de la vida de las personas que ama, para tratar de iniciar una nueva vida en otra parte del mundo.
1. Wait A Minute

**ADVERTENCIA: Smut y mucho sufrimiento.**

* * *

La oscuridad se cernía sobre las calles de Los Ángeles, California, iluminando suavemente los edificios, pequeñas tiendas, puestos de alumbrado público, y los signos de las empresas iluminaron la ciudad a su estado glorioso. Luces parpadeantes de asteroides y rocas ardientes que quemaban de las galaxias lejanas, hicieron sentir su presencia en cielos negros sobre la Tierra, iluminando los cielos una vez de color negro con una dichosa de las luces brillantes. Una luna llena redonda, lentamente viajó hasta ahora en el cielo iluminado, lanzando una luz pura y pacífica de las concurridas calles y el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, con la noche tranquila y hermosa que ha dado a los californianos una brisa helada, el frío de aire fresco sopló a través de las concurridas calles llenas, haciendo que los árboles se balancearan de lado a lado, hojas bailando su camino hasta la base de hormigón seco, mientras que los ciudadanos del estado tuvieron la oportunidad de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire frío.

Los viajeros procedentes de diferentes ciudades, estados o países tuvieron la oportunidad de experimentar esta hermosa noche que la madre naturaleza ha proporcionado esta noche específica. Muchos viajeros de pie en el bordillo de la acera del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, regalos, equipaje, bolsos de mano, y se establecieron en la acera justo al lado de las piernas de algunos viajeros quienes caminaban de derecha a izquierda, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a un familiar o amigo , mientras que otros dejaron sus pertenencias en los terrenos concretos y extendieron los brazos para envolver a sus parejas, familiares o incluso amigos, sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en uno como palabras de amor y alegría fueron negociados. Dejando que las lágrimas de alegría escaparan de sus ojos de colores, las parejas compartían un beso apasionado, y amigos haciendo bromas y riendo de felicidad.

Poco a poco y muy suavemente las parejas rompían los abrazas, sus dedos entrelazados, amigos que ayudan con las bolsas de equipaje de mano y miembros de la familia a la cabeza de los coches aparcados, todos sucumbían ante la alegría y la felicidad que llenaba el aire. Sin embargo, otros temían y odiaban este momento específico; nuevos viajeros salían del coche de su familia, mientras que poco a poco trazaban su camino hacia la cajuela para coger las maletas, otros ya se encontraban en frente de la entrada del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, abrazando a su amada pareja que estaba temblando, sus brazos rodearon con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de sus parejas que lloraban mientras éstas susurraban palabras de amor al oído, ya que se dejaron escapar lágrimas de angustia de sus ojos coloridos, mientras que otros viajeros están dándole a su pareja un beso apasionado de despedida, compartiendo sus sentimientos en ese beso. A medida que se alejaban, ellos susurraban 'Te amo' y lentamente dejaban caer sus brazos de la cintura de sus amores para agarrar sus maletas y alejarse de sus compañeros de alma, respirando profundamente como gritos de aquellas personas llenaban sus oídos.

Las puertas automáticas de cristal se abrieron para los viajeros que salían, sus orejas de repente se llenaron de voces que resonaban en todo el aeropuerto lleno de gente. Cada rincón del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles estaba rodeado por el ruido. Intercomunicadores sonaron por todo el aeropuerto, las voces de los asistentes de vuelo propagándose por los intercomunicadores, ya que dieron información y horarios para los vuelos que salían junto con los de las terminales de los cuales los viajeros tenían que escoger para dirigirse a sus respectivos vuelos. Aún el caos rodeaba el aeropuerto, los viajeros que atravesaban al aeropuerto para tomar su avión, otros que están discutiendo con los asistentes de vuelo sobre sus asientos elegidos o pidiéndoles que les vendieran un boleto para el vuelo más pronto en partir, mientras algunos familiares bloqueaban la salida de determinados terminales esperando a su miembro de la familia a que apareciese.

Todavía quedaba una sola cosa antes de escapar del caos de la entrada del aeropuerto, lo que cada viajero temía para acercarse demasiado, teniendo que pasar por la verificación de seguridad, una política que cada persona tiene que soportar. Una larga fila de viajeros enfadados se pararon frente a control de seguridad, algunos incluso quitándose los zapatos, relojes, y chaquetas mientras algunas señoras se quitaron sus joyas y zapatillas que harían al proceso de seguridad mucho más rápido. Para los viajeros que salían pronto, entraron por la verificación de equipaje, otros que ya estaban en el otro lado en espera de sus pertenencias analizadas. Finalmente, después de pasar a través de control de seguridad, se produjo un largo pasillo en donde estaban las tiendas, comercios e incluso restaurantes se colocaron a cada lado. Algunos pasajeros se detenían en una tienda para comprar bocadillos, café, almohadas o incluso un compartimiento para el viaje, mientras que otros sólo fueron haciendo lo posible para tomar una de las sillas plateadas de plástico para que pudiesen tomar un asiento y un muy merecido descanso del fatídico viaje.

A lo lejos de la zona de embarque, en una esquina desierta en la cual ningún viajero se sentaba, había un alma solitaria. Un joven moreno se sentó propiamente en una de las sillas de plata, un bolso de mano pulcramente colocado sobre sus pies manteniéndolos cubiertos. De 16 años de edad, Logan Mitchell se sentó tranquilamente en la silla platinada, con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras que sus vacíos ojos de marrón chocolate se quedaron mirando sus manos de porcelana, tenía un relicario de plata puesto en sus manos, sus pulgares acariciando suavemente la cadena de plata con un toque suave. Lágrimas de dolor y angustia recorrían lentamente por las mejillas de porcelana de Logan, el labio inferior temblaba como un pulsante dolor poco a poco empezó a construirse en la garganta del moreno. El joven moreno se puso a temblar, la sensación de tener sus dos brazos fríos envueltos alrededor de él, haciendo que su cuerpo frágil dar un temblor fuerte, mientras que por dentro sentía como si el hielo comenzara a congelar su corazón estremecedoramente, poco a poco fue dando los últimos latidos de dolor y angustia, sólo dejando detrás la sensación de dolor. No obstante, su mente estaba en otra parte, su cerebro no está completamente controlando los movimientos de su cuerpo, sus bellos ojos de color chocolate tomaron un destello sin rumbo y sin vida como sus dos ojos miraron el medallón de plata en sus palmas, un cierto recuerdo que trajo alegría y felicidad a su vida se convirtió en el factor dominante, el recuerdo que consumía lo que fuera necesario para regresar a Logan al baúl de los recuerdos, de nuevo a ese hermoso recuerdo en el cual él no se sentía dolor y su corazón no estaba roto por el hombre al que ama.

* * *

_***Flashback: **1 Año Antes*****_

_Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
'Cause I have been missing you by my side… Yeah_

Kendall Knight cantó, con sus manos musculosas rasgueando la guitarra acústica que se establecía en su regazo, creando una bella melodía que rodeaba la habitación en silencio, llenando la habitación silenciosa con una armonía elegante.

Logan formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios regordetes, un matiz rojo de vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas de porcelana, sus ojos de color chocolate mirando directamente a los verde esmeralda del rubio, como una sonrisa amorosa y gentil estaba pegado a los finos labios del rubio. Logan sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir cuando esa hermosa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca alegre, haciendo que el pequeño moreno rápidamente se alejara del rubio, mordiéndose sus labios gruesos como el matiz rojo de sus mejillas se hacía más oscuro. Kendall sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón de amor por el moreno, sonriendo con orgullo a sí mismo por haber hecho ruborizar a su novio. Kendall dejó escapar una risa ligera, todavía rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica, sus ojos esmeraldas mirando a su hermosa pareja que se sentó frente a él en su cama.

_Did I awake you out of your dream?__  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice_

Kendall cantaba, sus ojos esmeraldas nunca dejando de ver al niño moreno que tenía su corazón. Logan alzó su vista lentamente para mirar a su novio, sus ojos chocolate reuniéndose con los iris esmeralda, el sentimiento hizo que el corazón del morena se saltara uno o dos latidos.

_I-I-I-I never, never (Never as far away as it may seem)__  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off_

Kendall cantaba, todavía rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica, sonriendo cuando el pequeño moreno se le unió en el canto de esta parte específica. Logan sintió que su rubor se oscurecía cuando se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de su novio se dirigía hacia él.

Kendall se rió, su sonrisa cada vez más grande cuando se dio cuenta de que su pequeña pareja miraba hacia otro lado, el rubor en las mejillas del moreno era ahora más oscuro, las puntas de los dientes mordiendo suavemente sobre su regordete labio inferior, mientras que sus pulgares jugaban entre sí. Kendall amaba este lado de su novio, en la cual mostraba la inocencia del pequeño chico y al rubio le encantó cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo que su novio demostraba su inocencia.

_Paris, London, Toyko__  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

Kendall y Logan cantaron juntos, con las voces ajustándose en una perfecta armonía, la melodía de la guitarra fue siempre un toque de magia en el aire. Los ojos esmeraldas y los orbes de chocolate fueron encerrados juntos, nunca romper como los dos muchachos siguieron cantando, sus latidos del corazón se saltaron un latido cuando uno de ellos dejaba una sonrisa curvarse en sus labios.

Kendall poco a poco dejó que la melodía de la guitarra se desvaneciera, dejando que sus manos suavemente rasguear a las cuerdas hasta que el sonido era inexistente. El pequeño moreno sintió confusión entrar en su cuerpo, notando que no había más música llenando el aire de la habitación, junto con el canto de su novio; Kendall dejó escapar una risita, por lo que se sonrojó su pequeño amor y mirara a otro lado, Kendall se rió un poco más fuerte mientras se flexionaba en su sillón y colocó su guitarra acústica en el estandarte de guitarra, antes de sentarse erguido otra vez y estirarse un poco. Logan miró a su novio, su rubor cada vez más oscuro cuando sus ojos notaron la palidez en las caderas de su novio.

De pronto, las luces que rodeaban la habitación se apagaron dejando la habitación en una penumbra, haciendo que el pequeño moreno gritara con sorpresa mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación oscura. Kendall dejó escapar una pequeña risa, antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación, y darse cuenta de que todo lo que era eléctrico en su habitación estaba sin vida. Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio de sus labios antes de ponerse de pie y hacer su camino hacia el muchacho asustado. Logan concentró su atención a la figura oscura que se dirigía hacia él, sonriendo suavemente cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos que se envolvían alrededor de él y el repentino calor que le envolvía. Kendall sintió dos brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura seguido por el ajuste del niño pequeño en su estómago, Kendall le sonrió al moreno antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y darle un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Bueno ¿esto no es agradable, Logie?- Kendall se rió entre dientes, sonriendo hacia abajo en el pequeño moreno, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas captar la imagen del hermoso niño pequeño envuelto en sus brazos.

-Podría ser un poco mejor si tuviéramos un poco de luz, Kendall.- Logan se rió, un tono rojo claro coloreando sus mejillas, al ver la sonrisa que su novio le enviaba, lo que le lleva al hombre más joven a enterrar su cara en el pecho del rubio.

-¡Bueno! Entonces si luz es lo que quieres, entonces eso podría arreglarlo mi amor.- Kendall dijo con emoción; dándole un beso suave en la parte superior de su cabeza, desenredó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al mostrador de madera, una pequeña vela aromática colocada encima de la madera.

-¡Ah Ha! ¡Lo encontré!- Kendall anunció alegremente, riendo en voz baja cuando el sonido de su novio llenó la sala y llegó a sus oídos. Kendall miró al moreno, girando rápidamente para completar su siguiente tarea de encontrar el encendedor en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, después de unos segundos de búsqueda, el rubio finalmente sintió el encendedor contra sus dedos tomándolo apropiadamente y por último encender la vela aromática.

Logan se rió suavemente, sonriendo a las acciones de su novio y por la alegría. El rubio dejó escapar un grito de asombro encantador de sus labios cuando la vela aromática proveo luz, seguido de un baile feliz, antes de agarrar la vela en la mano izquierda y con cuidado girando y moviéndose hacia su precioso Logie. La vela encendida le proveía suficiente luz a Kendall, mostrándole el camino de regreso a su cama, de repente se detuvo cuando los colores rojo y amarillo de la llama proporcionaron un hermoso brillo en torno a la cara de su novio, por lo que sus inocentes ojos marrones brillaban en la luz. Finalmente, después de llegar a su destino, Kendall colocó la vela en su mesita de noche, antes de sentarse junto al moreno y llevarlo cerca de su cuerpo, envolviendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño con fuerza.

El pequeño moreno sintió una sensación de calor viajar a sus mejillas de porcelana, su sonrojo espolvoreando sus pálidas mejillas, un rubor perceptible mostrando su presencia. Sus ojos marrón chocolate titilantes de emociones de amor y de felicidad: mirando al rubio que tenía dos musculosos brazos envueltos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Sus labios gruesos que formaban una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, mientras sus manos viajaron a la tela de la camisa a cuadros de su novio, apretando sobre el material muy suavemente mientras el niño más pequeño enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello del rubio. Los dos chicos se sentaron allí en silencio, la vela se consumía muy suavemente la vez que proporciona un hermoso brillo para iluminar al pequeño dormitorio. Logan se sintió en paz en ese momento, amando la forma en que se apoyaba en el cuerpo de su novio, sintiendo esos brazos musculosos que se envuelve firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo como si lo protegiesen de cualquier daño, podía sentir los latidos constantes de su corazón, cada latido vibraba con amor y anhelo al rubio. El pequeño moreno llevaba en una imagen mental la bella del rubio, sus ojos marrones absorber este hermoso espectáculo, como si los ángeles pintaron un retrato de su novio y de repente decidieron plasmar esta imagen en su cerebro, siendo capaz de mantenerlo como un precioso recuerdo.

Logan inhala lentamente, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire fresco, el aire frío rápidamente haciendo un hueco en los pulmones del moreno con calefacción, la roja y caliente sangre que fluye a través de su tibio cuerpo, con el corazón bombeando saltándose un par de compases, todo mientras su cuerpo temblaba de deseo por hombre al que amaba. Muy lentamente, Logan se inclinó; sus pálidos párpados se cerraron, sus manos agarrando la tela escocesa con fuerza y, finalmente, sus labios semi-secos hicieron contacto con la piel desnuda de marfil que pertenecía al cuello del rubio. Kendall sintió el par de labios en su cuello, poco a poco el placer recorría su cuerpo como los labios carnosos de su adoración se movían contra su piel ahora húmeda, su virilidad palpitaba con deseo por el moreno. Kendall dejó que sus párpados de marfil cubrieran sus ojos esmeraldas, sus labios delgados separándose y dejando que un delicioso gemido escapara con necesidad, el rubio moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando más de su piel vulnerable a los labios del moreno que suavemente aspiraba, lamía y besaba su piel de marfil.

Poco a poco, Logan se alejó de la piel ahora magullada y los párpados de marfil y pálidos dejaron al descubierto sus ojos, los inocentes marrones mirando directamente a los verdes esmeralda, labios gruesos y finos se separaron como el aire caliente se escapó del pequeño hueco. Los dos chicos tomaron un poco de aire, sus pulmones se calientan y sufriendo por el frío del mundo exterior, a la vez que dos corazones golpeaban con necesidad y deseo. El contacto visual se rompió de repente, el chico listo apartó la mirada de su novio, la vergüenza viaja a sus pálidas mejillas mostrando como sus mejillas se teñían completamente de un color rojo oscuro mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban con fuerza a la camisa de su novio. El silencio rodeó la habitación iluminada, la ingesta de respiración se oía, el movimiento en la cama dando un eco, ya que ambos muchachos se abrazaron. De repente, el silencio se rompió.

-Bésame Kendall...- Logan susurró, moviendo lentamente la cabeza hacia el rubio; los ojos esmeraldas rápidamente capturaron los de inocente chocolate, antes de que los párpados de marfil y porcelana se cerraran, los labios finos capturaron a los regordetes como los dos labios comenzaron a moverse juntos como uno solo.

Sus labios se movían como uno solo, gimiendo como la luz parpadeaba por todo el pequeño dormitorio, el moreno moviendo las manos hacia el cuello de su novio, sus dedos se enredan con los rizos dorados su cabello. Kendall envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan; apretando su agarre como el rubio lenta y suavemente a su novio sobre su espalda, el beso nunca se rompió. Logan abrió las piernas, gimiendo cuando su pene cubierto se puso en contacto con la virilidad de Kendall, la fricción dulce creando un placer increíble para los chicos. Kendall sintió que estaba en el séptimo cielo, el placer de mover sus caderas hacia abajo en Logan, era una sensación que le gustaría volver a sentir, sus erecciones cubiertas entrando en contacto entre la tela de sus pantalones, creando un cálido calor que afectó a sus virilidades. Suavemente el rubio se alejó del beso apasionado, abriendo sus párpados, sus ojos esmeraldas capturando la imagen de su inocente novio que estaba en su cama, nervioso y calentito. Kendall dejó escapar una risita suave antes de trasladarse hacia la piel de porcelana sobre el cuello desnudo de Logan, sus labios delgados entrar en contacto con la piel caliente, poco a poco mordisqueando y chupando la piel rápidamente magullada. Logan movió su cabeza hacia un lado, dándole más acceso a su hombre, dejando escapar gemidos de placer de sus labios entreabiertos mientras sus dedos se enredaban más profundamente en la cabellera rubia, tirando de vez en cuando sobre ellos, ya que sus caderas se movían hacia arriba, una vez más, creando de la deliciosa fricción.

-Kin… Kin… Kindle.- Logan gimió, arqueando la espalda en el cuerpo de Kendall, el rubio mordiendo y lamiendo la piel recién magullada, además de mover sus caderas en Logan, gimiendo por la sensación que su erección estaba recibiendo.

-Logie…- Kendall gimió en la piel húmeda, magullada, suavemente desenredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del moreno, lentamente colocando una mano en cada lado de la cabeza de Logan, mirando a esos ojos inocentes, mientras movía sus caderas contra las de Logan, recreando la deliciosa sensación que estaban recibiendo sus cubiertos penes.

-Ken… Ken… dall.- Logan gimió, unos cuantos gemidos escapándose de sus hinchados labios rojos y regordetes, su cuerpo arqueándose hacia el del rubio, ambas caderas de los chicos haciendo un contacto delicioso, sus penes cubiertos frotándose uno contra otro, el material de sus pantalones siendo el única frontera que los separaba.

-Cariño… Mejor… Detente… Ahora… Si… No… Quieres… Continuar.- Kendall gimió en la piel húmeda, su lengua rosada que sobresalía de su aquelarre, lamiendo la piel sensible amoratada que ahora lucía su inocente novio.

Kendall lentamente se acostó sobre su costado izquierdo, sus labios delgados todavía chupando y mordiendo la piel de porcelana húmeda, y su mano derecha moviéndose suavemente por el cuerpo de Logan, sus dedos enviando escalofríos al cuerpo tembloroso de Logan, haciendo que el niño pequeño arquera su espalda para tener contacto con su novio. Logan soltó un patético gemido, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando su cuello expuesto al rubio que mordía un poco más duro, por lo que el moreno gemía por la sensación repentina. Kendall siguió moviéndose hacia el sur, llegando finalmente a su destino, levantando su mano un poco antes de moverlo hacia abajo, con la palma entrando en contacto con erecta virilidad cubierta, sonriendo cuando un sonoro gemido escapó de los labios de su novio.

Logan sintió que su mundo giraba a su alrededor, sus párpados de porcelana se cerraron, su labio inferior siendo invadido por los dientes blancos que poco a poco perforaron la piel delicada. De repente, una sensación de una palma volvió sobre su pene vestido, el calor de la tela se frotaba contra su erecta virilidad, la presión adicionando una deliciosa fricción contra su palpitante virilidad. Kendall sonrió en la piel húmeda, con la palma de su mano todavía frotando a su novio, frotando su propia erección contra la pierna de su inocente novio, tratando de sentir el mismo placer que su amor inocente estaba sintiendo. De repente, el placer se detuvo, Logan abrió sus los párpados y gimiendo en el deseo, el doloroso placer alrededor de su virilidad desapareció en un dolor insoportable, cuando giró su cabeza para mirar a Kendall y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la sonrisa sobre el rostro del rubio. Poco a poco, Kendall empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Logan, el rubio frotando su erección palpitante contra la pierna de Logan, gimiendo en el oído del moreno, ya que poco a poco empezó a tirar de la cremallera de los pantalones de su novio hacia abajo.

-Kenny…- Gimió Logan, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la mano callosa que pertenecía al rubia contra su pene ahora desnudo y caliente. Kendall hizo una mueca, una vez más, poniendo un beso rápido en la piel magullada, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la virilidad de ocho pulgadas, dándole un suave apretón.

Kendall colocó otro beso en cuello de Logan, gimiendo humildemente en su garganta cuando sintió una mano menuda venir y hacer contacto con su cubierto pene. Kendall fue sorprendido por este cambio repentino de su inocente novio, pero amó la presión ligera y suave que Logan ponía en cada palma de su mano sobre su hombría cubierta. El rubio poco a poco comenzó a tirar de la carne palpitante en su mano, moviendo lentamente su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, deteniéndose ocasionalmente alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Logan, su pulgar frotando el líquido pre-eyaculatorio que se reunía alrededor de su glande, antes de frotarlo suavemente alrededor de todo el glande: al frente de su precioso Logie para dejar escapar un grito de placer. Kendall colocó un último beso sobre la piel húmeda, antes de soltar la carne palpitante en la mano, haciendo que el pequeño moreno abriera los ojos y dejara escapar un gemido de protesta.

Kendall le sonrió a su novio mientras él se cernía para colocarse sobre él, inclinándose hacia abajo y capturar esos bellos labios regordetes con los suyos, y sus manos tirando de los pantalones y los calzoncillos del moreno por sus piernas delgadas. Logan se alejó del beso y dejó pasar un temblor por su cuerpo medio desnudo mientras sus ojos marrones miraban los esmeraldas con vergüenza e inocencia, Kendall rompió el contacto visual y dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre las caderas desnudas de su novio, lamiéndose los labios cuando el pene de ocho pulgadas de su novio quedo orgullosamente visible con líquido pre-seminal filtrándose desde su glande. Poco a poco, Kendall volvió a mirar a su novio con una sonrisa de amor en sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y picoteaba los labios de su amor.

-Necesito que te levantes dulzura.- Murmuró Kendall contra los rojos labios hinchados, alejándose de su novio de pie ante él con una sonrisa, las manos musculosas poco a poco fueron a los botones de su camisa a cuadros y lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse uno por uno.

El pequeño genio tomó un profundo aliento, sus ojos color chocolate seguían cada movimiento que las manos del rubio hacía. Con cada botón que se desabotonaba, la piel desnuda de marfil comenzó a mostrar su presencia, el pecho musculoso bien tonificado invadiendo la vista de Logan como el morena sintió que su pene daba una sacudida leve. Kendall sonrió cuando notó el leve bulto que su novio hizo con su virilidad, como él sintió que su propio pene cubierto hacía lo mismo. Finalmente el rubio desabotonar el último botón, con las manos dirigiéndose a sus hombros tirando ligeramente sobre la tela dejando que su camiseta se deslizara por sus brazos y llegara hasta el suelo de moqueta, colocándola junto donde estaban puestos los pantalones, bóxers y calcetines de Logan. Allí estaba Kendall medio desnudo, su musculoso pecho desnudo brillaba a la luz de la vela, la luz roja y amarilla que da un hermoso brillo a la cremosa piel de marfil. Poco a poco Kendall se inclinó hacia adelante y sus manos viajaron hasta el pecho de Logan, haciendo temblar al pequeño moreno y soltara uno de los más lindos gemidos que ha oído Kendall.

Las manos de Kendall viajaron de nuevo hasta el borde de la camiseta verde de Logan, tirando de la tela y exponer su estómago tonificado y el pecho del niño más pequeño. Después que la camiseta llegara hasta el cuello de su novio y sacársela por encima de su cabeza, tiró el artículo de vestimenta en algún lugar de la habitación. Retrocediendo y de pie con la espalda recta, Kendall capturó por primera vez en su vida la desnudez de su novio, su hermoso cuerpo inocente tendido para él para reclamarlo, para poseerlo, para hacerle el amor también. Poco a poco Kendall se arrodilló delante del chico desnudo; trayendo sus manos para separar sus piernas esbeltas, su mano izquierda la colocó sobre su muslo pálido, mientras su mano derecha se acercó y envolvió con sus dedos alrededor del grueso pene de su novio: mover su mano suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo una vez más, su pulgar frotando el líquido pre-seminal sobre su glande.

Logan echó hacia atrás su cabeza, sus párpados pálidos se cerraron como sus labios hinchados se abrieron, su pecho subía y bajaba, y sus caderas se movían contra la mano que se movía y sostenía su erecta virilidad. Logan se sintió en el cielo, su cuerpo caliente y tembloroso por los nervios en estado de shock mientras el placer le atravesaba el cuerpo. Kendall sonrió en estado de angustia por su novio mientras seguía sus movimientos con sus mano en un ritmo lento y tortuoso, el rubio se lamió los labios secos, sus ojos esmeralda trastornándose oscuros por el deseo, sus pupilas estaban anchas y dilatadas mientras miraba a la piel desnuda en su mano, palpitante con necesidad y deseo. Poco a poco, Kendall se inclinó mientras que su lengua empujaba fuera de su aquelarre, lamiendo la parte inferior de la palpitante virilidad, chupando suavemente el nervio pulsante antes de moverse y colocar un suave beso en la cabeza de su pene.

-Kindle.- Logan gimió moviendo sus caderas en el aire, su virilidad palpitante golpeando los finos labios de Kendall, su cuerpo consumido con el placer y el deseo. Kendall le sonrió suavemente al moreno, colocando otro beso en la punta de la cabeza antes de envolverla con su boca, succionando suavemente mientras su lengua lamía el líquido pre-seminal. Logan gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sus manos rápidamente sostuvieron la cabeza de Kendall y sus dedos se enredaron con su pelo dorado. Kendall lenta y suavemente tomó el palpitante miembro por completo con sus mejillas hundidas y de vez en cuando se oía un 'pop', pero aún así los gritos de placer hicieron eco por toda la habitación como el rubio succionó suavemente sobre la pene palpitante, sus dientes rozando la piel sensible.

-Kendall… ¡Me corro!- Logan gimió. El cuerpo del moreno temblaba con esa nueva sensación, sus ojos chocolate se ocultaron detrás de sus pálidos párpados, su labio inferior siendo mordisqueado por sus dientes blancos como su cuerpo temblaba con un placer maravilloso. Kendall se alejó lentamente, un hilo de saliva se conectaba desde sus labios al palpitante miembro húmedo y caliente.

Kendall sonrió antes de inclinarse y presionar un beso en el pene palpitante; lentamente se puso de pie, sus iris verdes mirando a su novio, sus manos se dirigían a sus pantalones, desabrochándolos con los dedos para posteriormente empujar la tela hacia abajo por sus piernas junto con sus bóxers. Los pantalones y los bóxers se situaron en sus pies antes de que el rubio diera una patada hacia un lado y acomodarse entre las piernas de su novio, inclinándose hacia abajo y capturar esos rojizos labios hinchados con los suyos. Logan envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall, con lo que el rubio se acercó más a su cuerpo, tanto como los jóvenes gemían cuando sus virilidades desnudas se frotaban contra sí. Kendall se alejó y colocó algunos de sus dedos en los labios de Logan para acariciarlos, los ojos esmeralda y chocolate se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro.

-Chúpalos para mí, cariño.- Susurró Kendall, gimiendo cuando Logan tomó sus dos dedos y comenzó a chupar suavemente y cubriendo sus dedos con saliva. Logan chupaba los dedos de su hombre, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kendall.

Unos segundos después, Kendall extrajo suavemente sus dedos de la boca de Logan, el moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kendall arrastró su mano hacia abajo, rozando sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda y otra vez sobre el miembro palpitante hasta que llegó a la lampiña y agitada entrada. Kendall sabía que su novio era muy inocente, esta sería su primera vez y la de Logan, por la cual los dos eran vírgenes. Poco a poco, Kendall llevó su otra mano al muslo de Logan, frotando círculos suavemente sobre la piel como veía a esos ojos marrones.

-Logie, necesito que te relajes y respires profundamente… Te prometo que no te haré daño.- Kendall susurró antes de colocar un suave beso en los labios del moreno. Logan sonrió asintiéndole a Kendall para que continuara cuando sintió un dedo del rubio frotando su entrada.

Muy suavemente, Kendall empujó un dedo a través del apretado anillo de músculo, frunciendo el ceño al oír suaves gemidos procedentes de su amor. Frotando el muslo, Kendall siguió empujando su dedo antes de moverse lentamente, buscando ese lugar determinado. Logan respiró hondo mientras lágrimas pulsaban en sus ojos cristalinos, dejando eso a un lado tan pronto como el placer corría por todo su cuerpo. Con la sensación de que el anillo de músculo estaba suelto, Kendall introdujo su otro dedo, tomándose un tiempo antes de que el moreno sintiera un movimiento de tijera, las yemas de los dedos de su novio rozando un pequeño haz suave de nervios. Logan dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando los dedos de su hombre rozaron su próstata, lo que le hizo mover las caderas hacia abajo sobre los dedos de su novio. Estimando que estaba listo, Kendall extrajo sus dedos lentamente, riéndose cuando Logan dejó escapar un gemido de protesta.

Kendall se posicionó sobre sus rodillas, una de sus manos agarrando la base de su palpitante miembro como él mismo se colocó en la entrada de Logan, esperando a Logan para darle la señal para que continuara. Logan toma una respiración profunda y asintió con la cabeza, en señal para que Kendall continuara, el rubio asintió y suave y lentamente empujó hacia el anillo de músculo, oyendo al mismo tiempo como su novio gemía por debajo de él. Logan agarró a Kendall como lo sintió moverse lentamente dentro él y detenerse cuando estuvo por completo dentro de su cuerpo. La amada pareja respiraba profundamente, ya que este nuevo sentimiento de estar conectados como uno traía placer y dolor. Logan abrió los ojos y miró a Kendall, notando que su novio contenía las necesidad de empujar profundamente en su cuerpo.

-Hazme el amor… Kendall.- Logan susurró, dejando que sus pálidos parpados se cerraran, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de los hombros de Kendall mientras movía sus caderas un poco, como una indicación a Kendall para moverse dentro de él.

Kendall le sonrió a su corazón, poco a poco empezando a retroceder antes de empujar de nuevo adentro; gemidos llenando el aire mientras sus testículos golpeaban el trasero lampiño de Logan con cada empujón que le daba. Kendall comenzó con un ritmo constante de movimiento dentro y fuera, lenta y suavemente para siempre; Logan apretó su agarre sobre los hombros de Kendall con fuerza. Los dos chicos se movían juntos, amando la sensación de estar conectados y convertirse en uno. Los movimientos sensuales llevándolos a una felicidad placentera, tanto los chicos gimieron al sentirse el uno al otro con los movimientos lentos y hermosos, susurros de amor y gemidos de deseo se hicieron eco por toda la habitación. De repente, un grito llenó la habitación.

-¡Golpea ahí, Kindle! ¡Golpea ahí!- Logan gritó, moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo para recibir ese increíble placer otra vez. Kendall hizo una mueca, sabiendo que había encontrado la próstata del moreno y ahora tenía una tarea de golpear aquel virgen haz de nervios con cada golpe que daba.

-¡Oh cariño! ¡Eres tan apretado!- Kendall gimió en el hombro húmedo de Logan, abriéndose paso cuando empezó a moverse más rápido, golpeando la próstata de Logan con cada embestida que daba. Haciendo que cada nervio del cuerpo del moreno no sintiera nada más que placer haciéndolo estremecer.

-Me… Me… Voy… A… Correr… ¡Kenny!- Logan gimió, los empujes de Kendall fueron cada vez más duros y más rápidos como los sonidos de golpe de piel con piel hicieron eco por toda la habitación. Kendall se llevó una mano entre ellos y agarró el pene del moreno y empezó a acariciarlo rápidamente con el ritmo de sus embestidas. Haciendo gemir al moreno en voz alta y que arqueara su espalda.

-Eyacula para mi, dulzura.- Kendall gimió, Logan perdiendo el autocontrol cuando Kendall golpeó su próstata y finalmente corriéndose con un montón de cintas blancas de semen sobre su pecho y el de Kendall y su estómago. Kendall no pudo soportarlo cuando las paredes internas de Logan apretaron alrededor de su miembro haciéndolo perder el control y llenando a Logan con su semen.

Después de unos momentos de pesados jadeos, Kendall se salió del cuerpo de Logan y besándolo en los labios para ahogar sus gemidos y colocándolo en su costado, con lo que apretó al pequeño moreno contra su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del más pequeño de los dos y besando los labios del moreno, el pequeño se apretó más al cuerpo de su novio y acarició su rostro sobre su pecho, su semen mezclándose con el sudor sobre el musculoso pecho del rubio. Kendall le sonrió al moreno, antes de tirar de las mantas sobre sus cuerpos drenados, acercando aún más al pequeño.

-Te amo Kendall.- Logan murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos, durmiéndose como poco a poco su pequeño cuerpo y su mente derivan frente a la tierra de los sueños, sonriendo al oír susurrar al rubio con las mismas palabras que le había dicho.

-También te amo cariño, porque…-

_I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name__  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart_

Kendall cantaba en voz baja, pasando sus dedos por el corto cabello del moreno, como él se dejó a merced del sueño, durmiendo con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de a quién le pertenecía su corazón.

**_* Fin Flashback *_**

* * *

El pequeño moreno dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso de sus labios entreabiertos, sus pálidos párpados pálidos se abrieron como pequeños rastros de lágrimas se extendían sobre sus mejillas, se llevó una mano para limpiar las ladas lágrimas. Logan tomó una respiración profunda, los pulmones calientes temblando ante el aire frío que invadió su cálido lugar, Logan se sentó en silencio, sólo mirando hacia arriba cuando oyó a uno de los intercomunicadores anunciando que su vuelo empezaba a embarcar en ese instante.

-Alaska Airlines está abordando a los pasajeros que van con destino a Londres, Inglaterra.- La azafata anunció por el intercomunicador. Logan agarró su bolsa de lona antes de levantarse, poniendo el relicario de plata en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negro, haciendo su camino a la entrada del avión.

Logan finalmente hizo su camino hacia el frente, con un dolor de garganta, un dolor de relleno que tenía su llanto doloroso y desgarrador capturado y atrapado de alguna vez que sale al mundo real. El moreno ignoró el dolor y siguió caminando hasta que llegó frente a la azafata y le entregó su pasaporte, ni siquiera la miro o a su sonrisa feliz. Incluso ignoró el alegre 'Disfrute su vuelo' y se fue caminando después de que ella le entregó su pasaporte.

Logan entró en el túnel, parando en el medio antes de darse la vuelta y mirar hacia fuera en el pasillo del aeropuerto, saltando al detectar a una persona específica, un cierto chico rubio adolescente con hermosos iris penetrantes de color verde esmeralda. Pero sin embargo no intentó detener su partida, el chico rubio que sujetaba su corazón no estaba ni siquiera en la misma sección que él. No, estaba en el otro lado del aeropuerto tratando de detener a una cierta chica rubia que se iba a Nueva Zelanda, Logan sabía que nunca lo iba a elegir sobre ella y eso le rompía el corazón. Con un consumo de una respiración profunda, Logan se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el túnel del avión que lo llevaría a su destino. Oyó el eco de unas ciertas letras que ese mismo chico rubio le cantó la primera vez que hicieron el amor… Esas palabras que se suponían que eran solo para él… Logan Mitchell escuchó las últimas letras de _su canción_.

_'Cause you have my heart_

En el extremo lejano del aeropuerto de LAX.

* * *

**A/N: Te advertí que sería sumamente triste y tendría smut. Aún no sé como Kendall pudo hacer algo así ='(**

**Sin más que decirles, se despide **_I Love KL_


	2. New Place

**A/N: Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta triste historia, que es muy corto y de igual forma espero haberle dado ese toque de tristeza que esperé. Disfruta.**

* * *

Era un avión con rumbo a Inglaterra. El vuelo era, como todos los demás, un poco turbulento y algunas personas se quejaban acerca de la incomodidad que les provocaba sus asientos. Algunas las muchachas que atendían a los pasajeros trataron de proporcionarles algunas almohadas para que ya no sintieran esa molestia. Algunas otras personas querían beber un poco de jugo o agua natural, para la suerte de todos éstos eran mucho más fáciles de arreglarles sus problemas y peticiones. Mientras todo esto sucedía, nadie notaba la inmensa tristeza de un chico pálido; Logan.

Logan iba encerrado en su propia burbuja de pensamientos dejando que su mente divagara a todo tipo de recuerdos que aún guardaba acerca de su amado rubio. Los ojos chocolate de Logan mostraban solamente dolor al pensar en el rubio que alguna vez lo amó y tanto como él lo hizo con el chico de ojos verdes.

Logan volvió a sacar su relicario de plata del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negro para poder abrirlo y mirar fijamente a los ojos verdes de su amado, aunque sea en una foto, los cuales sabía que nunca más volvería a ver y si fuese así, sabía que nunca más verían su persona con ese brillo de amor, preocupación y adoración como lo hacían hace aproximadamente un año al igual que habían hecho el amor por primera vez… De igual forma jamás le diría esos labios cereza, que tanto había besado y amado la sensación contra los suyos, lo mismo que él sentía; Te Amo.

Logan dejó que más lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y recorrieran sus mejillas de porcelana, sabía con exactitud que nunca más volvería a Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie y la señora Knight… Era la mejor decisión y estaba dispuesto a conllevar las consecuencias que traería con ello. El pequeño moreno sintió como sus ojos derivaban ante un punto en la ventana y lo único que pudo ver fueron las nubes por donde circulaba el avión que lo llevaría a su destino, su nueva vida… Un nuevo comienzo. Mientras miraba por la ventana, su mente siguió mostrándole imágenes de su relación con Kendall, provocándole un dolor en su corazón desquebrajado. Le mostró las imágenes de cuando Kendall le había dicho que le gustaba, su primera cita, su primera navidad juntos como pareja, su San Valentín, todo y, lo que más le dolía de todos los recuerdos, su primera vez.

Le dolía tanto las imágenes de su primera vez ya que Kendall le había cantado una canción que había escrito para él y le había dicho que siempre tendría su corazón… Pero al final de todo, era solo una mentira más. Logan sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos recuerdos dolorosos y poner toda su concentración en su objetivo principal; su futuro en Inglaterra mientras intentaba olvidar a su primer y único amor.

Después de fijarse su objetivo, sintió como sus párpados se cerraban muy lentamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Logan se despertó con un sobre salto al sentir que alguien lo jalaba de su hombro al igual que esa misma persona susurraba su nombre.

-Señor Mitchell.- Dijo una de las mujeres que atendían a los pasajeros.

Logan no pudo encontrar palabras para decir que estaba despierto.

-Estamos por aterrizar.- Le informó la amble mujer. –Le agradecería mucho que se abrochara su cinturón de seguridad.- Con eso, se fue para regresar a su lugar en la que atendía.

Logan lentamente agarró las partes del cinturón que se encontraban a ambos lados de sus caderas antes de juntarlas sobre su delgada cintura. Dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de aterrizar y emprender su nueva vida y de que había dejado atrás a todas las personas que quería, solamente dejando una pequeñas nota de la cual sabía que tardarían mucho en encontrar o probablemente no.

Transcurrieron cerca de 15 minutos antes de que Logan podía sentir que el avión descendía muy lentamente. Solo 10 minutos después, Logan se encontraba en completamente de Inglaterra; su nueva vida.

Logan se encontraba sumamente nervioso puesto a que era una ciudad desconocida para él y de que no conocía absolutamente a nadie, todos eran unos extraños a su vista y, probablemente, viceversa. Con lentitud, Logan se dirigió a la puerta de salida del aeropuerto que lo dejaría a merced de la ciudad de Inglaterra. Al salir, pudo sentir como el aire frio le daba en su pálida piel haciéndola erizar. Con la misma velocidad con la que había salido del aeropuerto, el joven pálido se acercó a un lugar que estaba designado para que las personas pudieran tomar un taxi que los llevaría a sus casas, trabajos u otro lugar en cuestión.

-¡Taxi!- Gritaba Logan agitando su mano para llamar la atención de los conductores de los vehículos de color oscuro.

-¡Taxi!- Volvió a gritar obteniendo el mismo resultado que la última vez, ninguno.

-Al parecer estás teniendo problemas para conseguir un taxi.- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de Logan haciendo que se asustase y dejara caer su maleta llena de sus pertenencias al suelo frío y duro que pertenecía a la acera.

Logan lentamente giró su cuerpo para ver detalladamente al poseedor de esa voz. El chico era un poco más alto que él y tenía el cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos azules. –Me llamo Matthew.- Dijo el chico extendiendo una mano para poder estrecharla con el cantante.

-Me llamo Logan.-

-Bonito nombre, es mejor que el mío.- Matthew se rió de su propia desgracia y Logan también. -¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguir un taxi?- Le preguntó cordialmente.

-Seguro.- Dijo Logan educadamente.

Matthew se posicionó enfrente de Logan antes de levantar su mano y gritar un potente. -¡TAXI!- Gritó tan alto que Logan dio un pequeño salto, pero había conseguido lo que quería, un taxi. –Sube.- Le dijo Mattew a Logan después de abrir la puerta y hacerse a un costado para dejar pasar al pequeño.

-Gracias.- Dijo Logan como metió primero su maleta y luego entrar él al vehículo.

Cuando Matthew notó que Logan se había acomodado, entró al taxi ganando una mirada inquisitiva de éste. –Noté que eres nuevo por aquí.- Dijo haciendo que Logan se avergonzara. –No te preocupes Logan, te llevaré a mi casa y luego podré enseñarte la ciudad.- Metthew se inclinó hacia el conductor para susurrarle una dirección, la cual Logan estaba seguro que era en donde se encontraba su casa.

Logan se recostó en el asiento trasero del taxi como sintió que el vehículo se puso en marcha. Sabía que comenzar de nuevo sería muy difícil, pero por lo menos había conocido a alguien que lo apoyaría y podía notar que Matthew era un sujeto muy amable.

Logan estaba seguro de que este chico lo apoyaría con su nuevo comienzo… Pero aún en el fondo de su mente quedaban los pensamientos de Kendall los cuales sabía que nunca se irían, pero trataría de que no lo afectaran en su vida; su nueva vida.

* * *

**A/N: Así que Logan tiene un nuevo amigo ¿Qué creen que ocurra?**

**Se despide su autor favorito (eso pienso yo) **_I Love KL_


	3. Logan's Note

**A/N: Bueno, este capítulo es también muy corto pero aún así es bastante triste. ****Espero que les agrade.**

* * *

Un chico de 17 años veía, con el corazón partido a la mitad, como el avión de su amada novia partía del aeropuerto con dirección a su próximo destino; Nueva Zelanda. Kendall tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía al aeroplano partir, no podía creer que la chica a la que le había entregado su corazón se haya ido, dejándolo solo y sintiéndose como que nunca volvería a amar…

Sus amigos James y Carlos se acercaron a él y lo envolvieron en un abrazo reconfortante, tratando de que su sufrimiento fuese más grande de lo que necesariamente debía ser. Después de unos cuantos minutos de encontrarse en los brazos de sus amigos, Kendall encontró las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie por sí mismo y emprendió su camino con dirección a la salida del aeropuerto en donde había dejado su corazón; ignorando el hecho de que alguien más hizo eso mismo por él.

Aún con desmotivación, Kendall se dirigió al vehículo que su jefe les había regalado meses después de que empezaran a trabajar con él. Al llegar a la puerta del conductor, alguien más lo detuvo de subir.

-Kendall, en tu estado no es muy inteligente el conducir por las concurridas calles de aquí.- Le dijo su amigo más alto que él y tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

-Tienes razón James, será mucho más seguro el que lo hagas tu o Carlos.- Dijo Kendall abriendo la puerta del conductor para posteriormente subirse a la parte trasera del GTO.

-Yo conduzco.- Se ofreció Carlos.

-Toma las llaves.- Dijo James entregándole la llave del vehículo.

El chico lindo y el latino subieron a sus asientos designados en el automóvil antes de que el último encendiera el motor y empezar a conducir a través de las calles transitadas de la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Mientras estaban en su camino de regreso al hotel de Palm Woods, la mente de Kendall empezó a divagar acerca de las cosas que había compartido con su novia Jo Taylor. Recordaba aquel momento en la que él intentó todo lo posible para que se fijara en él; la vez que fueron a su primer baile; su primer beso… Todas las vivencias alegres y tristes que pasaron juntos atravesaron en aquel momento en su mente. Cuando Carlos detuvo el vehículo enfrente de Palm Woods, Kendall se levantó de su asiento y entró llevando su semblante muy similar al de un zombie.

James y Carlos vieron el comportamiento que había adoptado su líder de grupo, podían sentir claramente que Kendall estaba muy lastimado por la ruptura. James y Carlos ayudarían a su amigo a través de los efectos que tendría que sufrir con tal suceso… Pero en el fondo de sus mentes, sabían que Kendall se merecía esto y probablemente mucho más de este inmenso dolor que ahora mismo sentía.

Para el chico lindo y el latino, no les fue muy fácil que Logan saliera de su gran depresión, que llegó a tal grado que en una cierta ocasión Logan tomó una navaja y se cortó las venas, afortunadamente los cortes no habían sido lo suficientemente profundos para cortar los nervios. Pero habían sentido el miedo en toda su pureza al ver que su pálido amigo se encontraba en piso del baño mientras que tiras de color carmesí resbalaban de sus muñecas y teñían el azulejo blanco dándole un entorno sombrío. James y Carlos entraron al apartamento 2J después de su rubio amigo llegase primero y se encerrara por completo en su habitación que compartía al que una vez le dijo 'Te amo'.

Kendall entró en su habitación e inmediatamente se recostó boca abajo sobre su cama, quería ahogar sus sollozos de completa tristeza a la vez que no quería que nadie le consolase, quería llorar mientras sus salinas lágrimas limpiaban el dolor que no hace mucho había sentido. Con algo de brusquedad, el chico de ojos verdes cambió su posición en la cama para ver en la parte superior del armario de su amigo Logan. Al ver con detenimiento, notó que había un pequeño sobre de color azul, se levantó de su cama y camino para estar justo en el frente del armario y agarrar el sobre que había sobre ésta. Lo inspeccionó con detenimiento, pero no había una señal de a quién podría pertenecerle ese sobre.

-James, Carlos. Vengan un momento aquí por favor.- El rubio los llamó para no encontrarse solo al abrir ese entrañable sobre.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaron los que fueron mencionados para venir.

-Encontré esto sobre el armario de Logan.- Les mostró el sobre.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto desde en la mañana.- Dijo James dándose cuenta a penas ahora lo cual era extraño, siempre veía a Logan por las mañanas.

-Tampoco yo, y el que hayas encontrado ese sobre hace que su probable desaparición sea aún más extraña.- Dijo Carlos con completa seriedad mientras veía a Kendall.

-Eso es extraño, Logan prefiere quedarse en el apartamento a leer un libro que hacer cualquier otra cosa afuera en el parque.- Dijo Kendall dándole la razón a sus amigos.

-¿Creen que debamos abrirla?- Carlos dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Quizá no.- Dijo James. –Pero puede que ese sobre contenga algo de información sobre Logan.-

-Hay que ver qué es lo que contiene este extraño y azulino sobre.- Kendall empezó abrir el objeto en cuestión con algo de nerviosismo, notó que James y Carlos se encontraban con las mismas facciones. Cuando el sobre se vio abierto por completo, el de ojos verdes extrajo su contenido. -¿Una carta?- Kendall dijo confundido.

-Solo ábrela y léela.- Le dijo James con notable impaciencia.

El líder de Big Time Rush desdobló el trozo de papel y se sorprendió al ver que la carta estaba escrita con puño y letra de su pálido y, probablemente, desaparecido amigo.

-Es de Logan.- Kendall dijo en estado de shock.

James y Carlos no podían creer lo que su amigo les decía, por lo que decidieron ponerse a sus espaldas y leer lo que contenía la carta.

_A quien corresponda:_

_Tengo que decir que tuve que irme de Palm Woods, no podía seguir soportando este profundo dolor que me causaba el estar tan cerca de él. Aún lo amo y sé que él ya no me ama a mí, por eso decidí irme de sus vidas para que tanto él como yo podamos ser felices con otras personas… Aunque me duele aceptarlo, sé que Kendall está mucho mejor con Jo que conmigo, solo necesito encontrar aquella otra persona con la que pueda estar sin que me cause daño alguno._

_ Sí, Kendall me causó mucho daño al convertirse en novio de Jo, pues al tiempo que lo hizo, supe inmediatamente de que esas palabras de 'Tienes mi corazón' fueron una farsa, una farsa en la cual yo caí como lo cae una oveja en la trampa de un lobo. Sé que puede escucharse muy triste, pero quizá el día de ayer fue el último día que nos vimos por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Díganle a Kendall que siempre lo amaré, que no importa que tantas chicas o chicos logre conocer, mantendré mi promesa de que solo él tendrá mi corazón… Aún tengo la esperanza de que volvamos a vernos algún día._

_Se despide con un hasta pronto,_

_Hortense Mitchell._

Lágrimas descendían sobre los rostros de los 3 chicos que leían la carta, no podían aceptar el hecho de su amigo genio se había ido para siempre de sus vidas.

Kendall tenía su corazón marchito, no podía creer todo el inmenso daño que le había provocado a su amigo Logan, al que una vez amo (o quizá aún ama), al que le había prometido que nunca lo lastimaría de cualquier forma… Pero hasta el día de hoy pudo despertar y ver que lo lastimó de la peor manera de todas; lo había traicionado y matado su corazón que se encontraba lleno de ilusiones de un futuro mejor con él.

De repente, todo el entorno de Kendall se volvió oscuro y colapsó sobre el suelo. Escuchó los gritos desenfrenados de James y Carlos para saber si se encontraba bien y después uno de ellos se fue a llamar a una ambulancia.

Una lágrima solitaria llena de tristeza y melancolía se desprendió de su ojo izquierdo y cayó con gracia sobre el suelo. -Logan.- Fue lo último que Kendall dijo antes de caer en un profundo vacío.

* * *

**A/N: Ahora Kendall sabe lo que se siente el dolor y se enteró de todo el dolor que le causó a Logan. ¿Habrá forma de remediarlo?**

**Se despide con gratitud,** _I Love KL_


	4. Trust On Matthew

**A/N: Así que aquí está el cuarto capítulo, en éste Logan tendrá que aprender a confiar y saber que no le harán daño... Otra vez.**

**********Quiero agradecerle a** _GustavoRusherBoy13_**,**_ RusherloveKogan_**,**_ Huchapotamo_**,**_ Layra_**,**_ James _**y**_ Racsor _******por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, gracias =)**

* * *

El taxi se detuvo enfrente de una casa de tamaño regular, Logan supuso que era en donde Matthew vivía. La casa era de un tamaño regular y tenía, aún con el frío clima de Inglaterra, algunas flores en el frente; el genio pensó que eran plantas adecuadas al clima porque si fuese lo contrario ya se hubiesen marchitado.

Matthew pagó al conductor del taxi y ayudó a Logan a bajar sus maletas del vehículo e ir a su casa. El de ojos azules se detuvo en el frente de su puerta y miró hacia tras, viendo que Logan aún estaba parado en la acera de la calle.

-¿No vas a venir?- Matthew le preguntó a Logan con algo de indecisión.

Logan, que al parecer estaba en su propio mundo, solo pudo asentir. –Sí, ya voy.- Dijo antes de moverse en dirección a la casa con paso lento.

Matthew mantuvo la puerta abierta para Logan y luego entró detrás de él, cerrando la puerta consigo. El pelinegro dejó las maletas del cantante a un lado de la puerta antes de ir a su chimenea y encenderla para poder brindar calor a su casa. Una vez la encendió, fue a su cocina que no estaba muy lejos.

-Toma asiento Logan.- Gritó desde la cocina. -¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-Sí, por favor.- Contestó Logan. Logan se sentó en un mullido sillón, y empezó explorar la habitación.

Las paredes eran de un ladrillo amarillento, tenía cuadros de algunos paisajes en ella, había una cabeza de alce en la pared y debajo de ella había una placa dorada con el nombre completo de Matthew; Matthew Blake. Logan siguió viendo la habitación y vi un televisor de aproximadamente 27" en un sostén de televisores y en una mesita que tenía enfrente de sí había una foto del desconocido que le había brindado un lugar, pero se veía más joven y un hombre, supuso que su padre, en ella.

-Toma Logan, es un poco de jugo de naranja… Las naranjas las cosecho en un árbol que tengo en mi jardín trasero.- El joven le explicó amablemente antes de entregarle el vaso de vidrio.

-Gracias Matthew.- Logan le dijo amablemente antes de tomar entre sus manos el artículo de cristal.

Después de unos minutos de estar sentados en silencio y dejar que el calor de la chimenea les brindase un poco de calor a sus cuerpos, Matthew fue el que decidió entablar una conversación.

-Bueno Logan, creo que no me presenté de la forma adecuada. Mi nombre es Matthew Blake y tengo 22 años.- Dijo con una sonrisa perfecta, se le notaba que era una muy buena persona.

-Es un gusto, mi nombre completo es Logan Mitchell y tengo 17 años.- Dijo el genio con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía porqué pero el hombre en el frente suyo le daba confianza.

-¿Logan Mitchell? Ese nombre me suena familiar.- El joven puso su mano debajo de su barbilla y sus ojos volando en la deriva; estaba tratando de recordar en dónde había escuchado ese nombre. -¡Oh sí! ¡Ya lo recordé!- Gritó con entusiasmo. –Eres Logan Mitchell, de Big Time Rush.- Dijo con euforia.

Logan se sonrojó un poco. –Sí, soy un miembro de Big Time Rush.- Le sonrió levemente. –Bueno, era.- Dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que Matthew no lo oyese.

-Esto es increíble, una estrella en mi casa.- Dijo el joven de ojos azules como si estuviese en un sueño. –No puedo creer que un miembro de una gran banda esté justo ahora mismo enfrente de mí… Es simplemente increíble.-

-Muchas gracias, supongo.- Dijo Logan con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Lo digo en serio, en lo personal me gusta su música.- A Matthew le salía la felicidad por los poros de su cuerpo.

-Eso es muy bueno.-

-Bueno, háblame más de ti.- Antes de que el pálido pudiese hablar el anfitrión lo interrumpió. –Que descortés de mi parte, primero debería hablar un poco de mi.- Rió nerviosamente. –Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso.- Luego tomó un respiro. –Bueno, como sabes me llamo Matthew Blake de 22 años de edad. Vivo solo aquí y trabajo como asistente médico, pero trabajo muy duro para que me contraten.-

Logan se emocionó al escuchar que la persona de enfrene le interesaba la medicina. -¿En serio? Quiero estudiar para medicina.- Logan dijo con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro, era una sonrisa verdadera.

-Sí, me gradué no hace apenas 2 semanas y estoy dando todo de mi para trabajar en el hospital.- Con solo escucharlo, Logan supo que el chico era muy entregado a lo que hacía.

-Es impresionante, espero que dentro de poco pueda empezar a estudiar.- Logan dijo con entusiasmo.

-Pero ¿por qué? Te va muy bien con tu carrera en Big Time Rush.- El joven Blake dijo sin intención de herirlo, pero al mencionar su antigua banda le hizo recordar las razones por las que estaba aquí.

-La verdad, es que abandoné la banda.- Logan dijo con voz baja.

-¿Por qué!- La voz de Matthew sonaba un poco desilusionada.

El genio no pudo luchar contra la lágrima que salió de su ojo. –Mira Matthew, te voy a contar algo, pero lo que diga no se lo puedes decir a nadie.- Matthew se limitó a asentir. –Me fui debido a Kendall.-

-¿Tu líder de banda?- El pequeño sólo pudo asentir. –Pero es tu mejor amigo, no veo la razón por la cual te irías por su culpa.- El de ojos azules estaba confundido.

-Te contaré.- Logan dejó caer más lágrimas mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace un tiempo, cuando creyó que Kendall lo amaba. –Hace como 1 año y medio, Kendall y yo salíamos. Él fue el que dio el primer paso para que empezásemos a salir, me besó y me pidió que fuésemos novios.-

-Espera, ¿Kendall y tú eran novios? ¿Ambos son gays?- Matthew no lo decía con desagrado, solo con confusión.

-Sí… Bueno Kendall es bisexual.- Matthew solo asintió con tal de que Logan prosiguiera contado la historia. -Salimos por varios meses y, bueno, tuvimos nuestra primera vez.- Logan sonrió con amor al recordar la primera vez que hizo el amor con Kendall. –Todo fue muy bonito, tenía al chico que amaba y todo era nuestro mundo perfecto.- Matthew alzó la mano para aclarar algo, pero Logan no se lo permitió. –Pero todo cambió cuando Gustavo llegó.-

-¿Su productor?- El joven solo preguntó para cerciorarse, Logan le asintió.

-Al principio el sueño era de James, pero Kendall fue el que calificó a las expectativas de Gustavo y quería llevárselo a Los Ángeles para hacer demos con él. Me puse triste al imaginarme siendo separado de mi gran amor… Pero Kendall lo resolvió y fue cuando nos volvimos una banda.- Logan sonrió.

-Pero algo ocurrió ¿cierto?- Logan le asintió.

-Antes de partir, Kendall se acercó a mi casa y me dijo que debíamos terminar, no sería bien vista la banda si 2 de sus integrantes salían y al haberme dicho eso me partió el corazón.- Logan no pudo controlarse más y empezó a llorar, Matthew se levantó de su asiento y abrazó fuertemente a Logan. –Traté de entenderlo, pero no podía, estaba demasiado dolido. Cuando nos mudamos a Los Ángeles, iba con mis amigos James y Carlos y lloraba en sus hombros, diciéndoles el gran sufrimiento que sentía por el hecho de que Kendall me dejase.- Se limpió un poco de lágrimas de sus ojos. –Kendall nuca se enteró que lloraba con James y Carlos, y traté de superarlo, pero simplemente no podía… Todavía lo amaba.- Logan tomó un respiro antes de continuar narrando la historia en el odio de Matthew. –Después de unas semanas, llegó una chica muy bonita llamada Jo Taylor. Kendall se empeñó en salir con ella y al final lo consiguió, salieron por mucho tiempo y me decía todas las cosas que hacía con ella, sin darse cuenta de que lastimaba mi corazón.- Logan detuvo sus sollozos por unos momentos. –Cuando Jo le dijo a Kendall que se iría a Nueva Zelanda, él me dijo que no quería perderla porque la amaba con todo su corazón y eso fue la última cosa que pude soportar; decidí marcharme.-

Matthew apartó a Logan de su hombro. –¿Es por eso que estás aquí?-

-Sí, pero antes de subir al avión que me trajo hasta aquí, Kendall hizo algo que nunca pensé… Y fue suficiente para mí.-

-¿Qué hizo?- Logan vio a los ojos a Matthew y pudo ver que estaba preocupado.

-Le cantó a Jo una canción… La canción que había escrito para mí y que me cantó antes de que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez.- Logan comenzó a llorar con tan solo el recuerdo, se suponía que esa canción era suya… Solamente de él con la cual Kendall le demostraba su amor, pero se equivocó.

Matthew frotaba la espalda de Logan para tratar de tranquilizarlo. –Matthew por favor, si somos amigos, no quiero que me hagas eso.-

-No te preocupes Logan, te ayudaré a olvidar el dolor que te hizo sentir Kendall y te apoyaré con tus estudios.- El joven pelinegro le dijo con amabilidad a Logan en su oreja mientras sostenía el cuerpo del pequeño mientras se estremecía por la intensidad del llanto.

-No es necesario que me ayude.- Logan dijo apartándose del abrazo del de ojos azules.

-No es ningún problema Logan, mis padres en realidad son ricos y puedo convencerlos de apoyarte.- Matthew le explicó.

-Gracias.- Logan dijo con voz baja.

-De nada Logan, te apoyaré con esto.- El joven asistente médico dijo mientras continuaba frotando la espalda de Logan.

-Gracias por esto Matthew.- Logan dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-No lo agradezcas, sólo confía en mí.- Matthew dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-No llevo mucho tiempo conociéndote, pero confío en ti Matthew.- Logan dijo a la deriva del sueño, el vuelo y el llanto empezaban a surtir efecto en él. Después de unos poco minutos, Logan no pudo luchar contra sus parpados y éstos se cerraron, quedándose dormido en los brazos del hombre que le había dicho que lo ayudaría en sus estudios… Y a superar el dolor que Kendall le había hecho.

* * *

**A/N:**** Así que Logan tiene un nuevo amigo.**

_Fernando_


	5. See Your Mistakes

**A/N: James y Carlos le cuentan a Kendall de lo sucedido con Logan.**

**********Quiero agradecerle a **_Huchapotamo__ **y **__RusherloveKogan ******por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, gracias =)**_

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se irguió sobre lo que antes estaba acostado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la frotó debido a que una razón, la cual olvido parcialmente, le daba vueltas.

-Despertaste.- Carlos le dijo a su amigo rubio acercándosele a la cama.

-¿Carlos? ¿Dónde estoy?- El rubio dijo aún sin apreciar su entorno.

-En el hospital, te trajimos aquí después de tu desmayo.- James le contestó, poniéndose al lado de Carlos.

-¿Por qué me trajeron?- Kendall dijo viendo ahora su entorno, estaba en una habitación blanca, vestía una bata de color celeste y metido en una cama con algunos aparatos electrónicos a su lado.

-Pues, te desmayaste.- James dijo repitiendo lo que dijo anteriormente. –El doctor nos dijo que fue algo así como un shock sentimental… Eso es lo que le entendí.- El chico lindo se encogió de hombros.

Kendall asintió para hacerle saber que le entendía. -¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- Se sentó cómodamente sobre la cama.

-Hace un par de horas.- Le dijo Carlos.

-Te desmayaste después de leer la carta de Logan.- James dijo sin conocer el efecto que tendría sobre el rubio.

Ahora Kendall lo recordaba, leyó la carta de Logan en donde le decía todo el dolor que le había provocado y después todo su mundo se volvió negro. Creyó que era un mal sueño, pero el que James se lo haya dicho le hacía entender que no estaba soñando… Era su triste realidad.

Kendall empezó a llorar por recordar la carta, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había hecho y aparte de que quizá no vuelva a ver a su amigo genio. –Tenemos que encontrarlo.- El rubio se inclinó para salirse de la cama, pero sus amigos se lo impidieron.

-No Kendall, no puedes.- Dijo James muy seriamente.

-¿Por qué?- El rubio se molestó un poco.

-Porque no nos dejó pista alguna de a dónde iba.- Carlos dijo amablemente, pero aún así con seriedad. –Además de que debes asumir tus propias consecuencias.-

-Escuchen chicos, no fue mi intención…- Kendall no pudo terminar su frase.

-No nos importa que no haya sido tu intención, Kendall.- James le dijo disgustado. –El daño que le hiciste a nuestro mejor amigo no puede ser remediado y no le puedes quitar nada del impacto… Lo que hiciste ya está hecho y no puedes remediarlo aunque lo quieras.- James dijo alzando la voz.

-¡No puedes detenerme de que vaya a buscarlo!- Kendall dijo en un arrebato.

-Sí podemos.- Carlos dijo con voz molesta. –Podemos y, si nos das motivos, lo haremos.-

-No puedo creer que mis amigos estén en mi contra.- Kendall dijo con desilusión.

-No estamos en tu contra, estamos a favor del bienestar de Logan.- El latino dijo aún con su fuerte postura.

-No creo que el que Logan se vaya sea por su bienestar.- Kendall dijo completamente enojado.

-Sí, sí lo es.- James le dijo empujándolo duramente sobre la cama. -¿A caso ya olvidaste que fue por ti la razón por la cual se fue? ¿Acaso supiste lo mucho que Logan lloró cuando terminaste con él por dar una buena imagen a la banda y empezaste a salir con Jo?- James estaba histérico, lágrimas de rabia saliéndose de sus ojos. Kendall negó con la cabeza, asustado por el comportamiento de James. -¡Pues yo sí y Carlos también! Iba con nosotros por las noches y nos decía lo triste que estaba y lo dolido por eso.- Carlos apartó a su amigo de Kendall antes de que provocase un mayor escándalo por los golpes que no tardarían en llegar.

-¿Eso es cierto Carlos?- El rubio le preguntó, con lágrimas en sus ojos, al chico de piel tostada cuando se colocó a su lado.

-Sí Kendall, Logan venía a nosotros y lloraba hasta casi quedarse dormido.- Carlos pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, tratando de tranquilizar sus sollozos.

-No lo sabía.- Kendall abrazó a Carlos y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran en su hombro.

-Tranquilo Kendall.- Carlos dijo de la forma más sincera que pudo, pues también estaba molesto con él por lo que le hizo pasar a Logan.

-¿Ya no lo volveremos a ver?- El rubio le preguntó con voz apenas audible.

-Probablemente… Pero eso solamente el tiempo lo dirá.- Carlos le sonrió y luego se fue arrastrando a James consigo para dejar solo a Kendall.

Kendall solamente se quedó ahí en la cama, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Se sentía tan débil y desprotegido, y sabía con exactitud que esto era su propia culpa… Su propia desgracia.

El rubio miró por la ventana de la habitación y vio la luna en lo alto del cielo.

-Te prometo…- El rubio apuntó a la luna. -… Que encontraré a Logan y remediaré esto, aunque al final solamente quedemos como amigos.- Kendall no quería eso, pero era mucho mejor tener a Logan como un amigo que no tenerlo en absoluto.

Kendall se acostó en la cama y se durmió, con la esperanza de que Logan aún tuviese una gota del amor que alguna vez sintió por él como para perdonarle por el daño que le causó.

* * *

**A/N:**** ¿Ahora qué?**

_Fernando_


	6. 5 Years After

**A/N: Este capítulo es una visión de la vida de Logan junto con Matthew.**

**********Quiero agradecerle a **_____RusherloveKogan_**,**_____ Manuel ______Uchiha ____**y **__Huchapotamo__******por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, este capítulo es para los 3 ;)**_

* * *

-Vamos Logan, no podemos llegar tarde a nuestra reservación en el restaurante.- Matthew le dijo a Logan mientras lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

Matthew iba vestido de una forma elegante; un caro saco de color negro, un elegante pantalón del mismo color que el saco, una camisa con botones de color blanco y unos nuevos zapatos negros lustrados que lo hacían ver aún más atractivo de lo que ya era.

-Espera, no todavía no termino de anudarme los zapatos.- Logan le replicó a Matthew. El genio que alguna vez perteneció a una banda pop de chicos, estaba vestido muy similarmente al joven Blake, sólo que Logan llevaba una camisa de color rojo. –Listo, ahora sí vamos.- Logan le dijo cuando terminó de anudar las agujetas de sus zapatos.

-Bien, porque si no te iba a sacar de la casa aunque no llevases puesto los zapatos.- Matthew le ofreció su brazo antes de salir de casa, así como una muestra de elegancia y, por qué no, de que es un verdadero caballero.

-Jajaja, no eres chistoso.- Logan dijo con molestia y rechazó el brazo del ojiazul.

-Hey, ¿por qué rechazas mi muestra de afecto?- Matthew le replicó aparentando estar herido. -¿A caso no quieres que sepan de lo nuestro?-

Logan sonrió por unos instantes, pero luego sus facciones se volvieron sombrías. –No es eso, pero me recuerda mucho a…- Logan sabía que no hacía falta mencionar el nombre para que Matthew supiese a quién se refería. –Siempre lo hacía cuando salíamos en Minnesota.-

Matthew bajó su brazo. –Lo siento Logan, no era mi intensión herirte.- El ojiazul se disculpó.

Logan negó con la cabeza. –No es tu culpa, nunca lo había mencionado antes.- Le sonrió para que Matthew no se sintiese apenado. –Bien, ¿a qué restaurante vamos?-

El joven Blake le pasó su dedo índice enfrente de la cara, para que supiese que su pregunta no era válida. –No Logan, no debo decirte.- Ambos salieron y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Augh, ¿por qué?- Logan dijo con fingida molestia.

-Porque al lugar al que vamos es una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario.- Matthew le dijo mientras caminaban por el pequeño camino que los llevaba al coche del ojiazul.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.- Logan arrugó un poco su entrecejo.

-Vamos, Logan. Sé que te gustará el lugar al que vamos.- Matthew abrió la puerta del pasajero y dejó que Logan entrase al coche antes de cerrar la puerta y meter junto con Logan al coche.

-No habrá sexo para ti esta noche.- Logan dijo, luego trató de contener la risa por lo mismo que dijo.

Matthew se puso una mano sobre el pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro, como si estuviese herido. –No puedo creer que uses el sexo como un arma.- El ojiazul no pudo contenerse y se rió. –Bien, vámonos ahora o sino nuestra reservación será cancelada.- Le dijo después de su ataque de risa, luego empezó a conducir por las calles de Londres.

Logan sonrió y luego vio a través de la ventana, no pudiendo creer que ya habían pasado 5 años. Hace 5 años que Logan dejó Los Ángeles y se fue a Londres para comenzar otra vez su vida. Hace 5 años que dejó atrás a todas las personas que amaba, a todos sus amigos… Sin siquiera darles una pista de a dónde se iría. Hace 5 años que dejó de formar parte de la banda llamada 'Big Time Rush' y llegó a Londres para estudiar medicina, a lo cual solamente le falta 2 años para graduarse. Hace 5 años que dejó atrás a la persona que alguna vez amo, que se fue para no sufrir por las cosas que le había hecho Kendall Knight… Pero con todo eso, hubo algo que resultó bien en esos 5 años.

Hace 5 años que llegó a Londres y conoció a una persona increíble; Matthew Blake. Matthew lo había ayudado con sus estudios, a encontrar un nuevo lugar para empezar quedándose con él en su casa, a conocer un nuevo lugar… Y sobre todo, lo más importante de su huída, a olvidar su antigua vida en Los Ángeles; principalmente a olvidar sus sentimientos por Kendall… Aunque no los eliminó por completo, pero eso era algo que no lo sabía.

-Bien, llegamos.- Matthew le dijo a Logan cuando se estacionó enfrente del restaurante designado.

Logan rompió su línea de pensamientos por la voz de Matthew quien lo llamaba. –Ohh, es muy bonito Matt.- El genio le dijo a Matthew en su clase de sobre nombre.

-Sabía que te gustaría.- Matt se desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y descendió del coche. Fue al otro lado del coche y abrió la puerta para que Logan bajase de su coche.

-Gracias.- Logan le dijo cuando su puerta se abrió.

Matt se hizo a un lado para dejar salir a Logan del coche. –Bien, ahora que llegamos entremos y cruza los dedos porque no nos hayan cancelado la reservación que hice para esta noche.- Matt abrió la puerta del restaurante.

-Esperemos que hayamos llegado a tiempo.- Logan le dice con una ligera sonrisa y mostrándole sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos cruzados entre sí antes de entrar al elegante lugar.

Ambos hombres llegaron enfrente de la persona que contenía las listas de reservaciones. –Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿En qué puedo servirles?- Les pregunta una mujer muy linda con voz amable y servicial.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Mi compañero y yo estamos aquí por una reservación que hice hace una semana.- Matt le informa a la joven mujer que ha de tener no más de 25 años.

-Bien, ese caso, ¿a nombre de quién está hecho esa reservación?- La señorita le preguntó a Matt.

-A nombre de Matthew, Matthew Blake.- Matt le contestó a la joven mujer.

La joven miró un libro, en donde anotan las reservaciones, por unos minutos hasta que encontró la reservación de Matthew. –Sí, Matthew Blake, una reservación para 2, hoy a las 9 p.m.- Apuntó en algún lado en el libro. –Llegan justo a tiempo.-

-Que bien, ¿ves Logan? Por culpa tuya casi no llegamos a tiempo.- Matt le dijo al más bajito dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro, Logan se rió.

-Bien, síganme por aquí.- La señorita les indicó a ambos antes de empezar a caminar a través de las mesas ocupadas por otras personas que ya se encontraban comiendo. –Aquí está su mesa.- La mujer les indicó a Logan y Matt cuando llegaron a una mesa al lado de la ventana.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijeron al unísono y la mujer se fue, regresando a su lugar recibiendo a las personas con reservaciones.

-En verdad es un bonito lugar.- Logan dijo cuando se sentó en una de las sillas y vio el decorado del restaurante.

El restaurante estaba decorado de forma exquisita y un tanto exótica, pues se asemejaba al interior de un castillo de la edad media. Las paredes eran de ladrillo de color gris, tenía ventanas con marcos y detalles de madera hechos a mano, cortinas de terciopelo de color rojo, adornos de oro en las paredes y en los techos… En fin, el restaurante era muy elegante y, para malestar de Logan, caro.

-Ahora ya sabes el porqué quería que fuese sorpresa.- Matt le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Matt, ¿estás seguro que es un buen lugar?- Logan vio la cara de incertidumbre de Matthew. –A lo que me refiero es, ¿estás seguro que quieres comer aquí? Veo que es muy caro, no me importa si comemos en otro lado por nuestro aniversario…- Logan se vio interrumpido.

-Tranquilo Logan, estoy seguro de que comamos aquí, recuerda que hoy es nuestro aniversario.- Matt le dijo. –Además, mis padres decidieron pagar la cena.- Matthew le informó a Logan, aunque quizá haya sido mala idea.

-Tus padres son buenas personas, me ayudaron a pagar mis estudios sin siquiera conocerme y ahora pagaron una cena para los 2… Creo que les he dado muchos problemas estos 5 años.- Logan dijo con tono culpable, pero no tendría que ser así.

-Logan, ya te dije que ellos fueron quienes lo quisieron, simplemente les dije que si te apoyaban con tus estudios de medicina y fácilmente accedieron… Creo que es porque a ambos les agradan los doctores.- Matt le dijo con sinceridad, Logan le sonrió alegremente por eso que le dijo el ojiazul.

Después de unos minutos, un camarero vino a pedirles su orden, pero Matthew les dijo que había hecho una reservación con alimentos incluidos, luego el camarero se fue y 20 minutos después regresó con su comida calentita.

-Es muy rico, Matt.- Logan dijo después de tragar un bocado de comida. -¿Qué es?-

-Es ternera con salsa especial del mismo restaurante, ¿delicioso verdad?- Matthew le informó después de tragar.

-En serio que sí.- Logan dijo antes de proseguir a comer.

Después de su cena, Matthew pidió el postre, que era una pequeña rebanada de pastel de chocolate. En algún momento comiendo el postre, Matt alzó su cuchara en dirección a Logan y dijo… -Por 5 años más.- Logan sonrió e igualmente alzó su cuchara, pero llena de pastel. –Por 5 años más.-

Después del postre, Matthew pagó la cuenta y ambos subieron al auto del hombre Blake. –Espero que te haya gustado, Logan.- Matt le dijo cuando entraron en el coche.

-¿Qué si me gustó? Matt, me encantó el restaurante y la comida también. Gracias.- Logan dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a Matthew. El ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a conducir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Matt, ambos descendieron y entraron. Se quedaron 1 hora viendo la televisión puesto a que Matthew no trabajaba el día de mañana y Logan estaba de vacaciones por, increíblemente, 3 meses. Cuando estuvieron completamente aburridos, ambos decidieron irse a dormir.

En el lugar en el que se separaban para que cada uno fuese a su habitación, Logan le habló a Matthew. –Matt.-

El mencionado se dio la vuelta para ver a Logan. -¿Sí, Logan?-

Logan sonrió con su, antiguamente, famosa sonrisa de lado con hoyuelos. –Gracias por estos 5 años.- Se acercó a él, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

Matthew abrazó fuertemente a Logan y depositó un beso en su cabello. –De nada, Logan.- Matt lo dijo sabiendo con exactitud del porqué Logan le estaba dando las gracias. –Ve a dormir Logan, nos vemos mañana.- El ojiazul se apartó de él y se fue a su habitación para poder descansar.

Logan regresó a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se metió bajo las cobijas de su cama para disponerse a descansar. –Gracias por todo Matt.- Logan dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido, soñando acerca de lo que sucedió hoy acompañado de Matthew y cada uno de los demás días de estos 5 años que transcurrieron desde que se fue de Los Ángeles, para empezar una nueva vida.

* * *

**A/N:**** ¿Qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo será de una perspectiva de la vida de Kendall después de estos 5 años.**

_Fernando_


	7. My Life Isn't Better

**A/N: Ahora veremos cómo le fue a Kendall en estos 5 años... ¿Algo malo habrá pasado? No sé, quizá sí...**

**********Quiero agradecerle a **_____Dreizel_**,**_____ Manuel ______Uchiha_**,**_________ Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter ____**y **__Huchapotamo_ ******por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, espero que igual disfruten de este capítulo ;)**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí la tenue luz del sol filtrarse a través de la ventana, estiré mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza para relajar los músculos, igualmente estiré las piernas sobre la cama. Aparté las cobijas de mi cuerpo y me senté al borde de la cama. Examiné la habitación, ahora mi habitación. Estaba como si nunca hubiese sido que alguien más la habitase, pero sé que sí lo hubo.

Tomé una toalla blanca y me fui al baño que había adyacente a la habitación. Abrí el grifo de la regadera y empecé a empapar mi cuerpo con el agua caliente que caía en forma de lluvia. Pegué mi frente contra la pared del baño, disfrutando de la sensación de mi piel caliente por el agua contra el gélido material de los azulejos. Después me dispuse a limpiar mi cuerpo con los productos de baño orgánico que poseo. Una vez estuve limpio, envolví mi toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salí otra vez a la habitación que alguna vez antes compartí con alguien más.

Me vestí con un pantalón negro que me quedaba ligeramente grande, unas botas de cuero de color negro y una camisa (ahora lisa) de color azul cielo; una prenda de vestir que me quedaba como recuerdo de alguien que me amó y lo eché todo a perder. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con los demás residentes del 2J. James y Carlos estaban desayunando unos hot-cakes, mi hermana menor estaba comiendo un tazón de cereal y mi madre preparaba aún hot-cakes; supongo que eran para mí y para ella.

-Buenos días.- Saludé cordialmente a todos.

-Buenos días.- Recibí una respuesta grupal.

-Siéntate hijo, debes comer.- Dijo mi madre mientras ponía un plano lleno de las tortitas en un lugar vacío en la mesa.

-Gracias mamá.- Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarme en una de las sillas.

El desayuno fue un tanto silencioso, después de que todos terminásemos de desayunar, me ofrecí voluntariamente a lavar los platos. Cuando terminé, me sequé las manos en una toalla y me fui a mi solitaria habitación.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasé ahí, pero cuando James llamó a mi puerta, era ya pasado del medio día. Me arreglé mi corto cabello, que extrañamente había tomado un color castaño, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ahí parada en el medio de la sala, estaba mi 'novia'; Jo Taylor. Después de que pasaron los 3 años de su grabación en Nueva Zelanda, regresó a Palm Woods y volvimos a ser novios, muy a pesar de que ya no podía amarla de nuevo. El día de hoy era nuestro aniversario de 2 años como nuestro noviazgo continuo, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni una mínima idea de qué hacer hoy ya que supuse que Jo vino a buscarme por la tal despampanante cita que planee para hoy.

-Hola Jo.- La saludé con un beso en la mejilla, ya no podía decirle un apodo cariñoso pues, la verdad, no puedo ni quiero.

-Hola guapo.- Al parecer ella no tenía ningún problema con decirme un apodo gentil, y me esforzaba demasiado en no fruncir la cara cada vez que lo hacía. -¿Qué haremos hoy?-

Me rasqué la sien. –No sé, siendo sincero no planee nada para hoy.-

Jo se vio dolida por unos segundos, luego eso desapareció. –Bueno, podríamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque o por la playa.-

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración, sin importarme que Jo se viese lastimada por ello. –La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy.-

Al parecer, eso la molestó. Demasiado. –No es justo, siempre haces esto en nuestros aniversarios… Aunque sólo sean 2 hasta el momento.-

Puse mis sobre sus hombros para poder controlarme y gritarle en ese momento que no la amo. Pero no puedo, no puedo herir a alguien por algo que yo mismo cometí; aunque ella tuvo algo que ver, pero no sabía acerca de ello. –Escucha, sé que esto suena quizá algo tonto o monótono… Pero hoy se cumple un año más desde que Logan se fue sin siquiera decirnos las razón por la cual lo hizo.- Fue una mentira por donde sea que la veas, excepto la parte de que se cumplía un año más.

Jo cambió su aspecto a uno más de pena. –Lo siento, se me había olvidado.- Eso me molestó, pero no lo demostré. –También se me olvidaba que él era tu mejor amigo, y el que se fuese te lastimó más que a James o a Carlos.- Casi todo lo que dijo era verdad, a excepción de que Logan no era mi mejor amigo… Hace 6 años que fue mi novio y lo amaba más que nada, pero por idiota que soy lo perdí.

-Sí, aún me duele su partida.- Dije con sinceridad, eso sí podía afirmarlo.

-No te preocupes, quizá podríamos salir mañana.- Jo dijo con tono dulce y preocupado.

.-Creo que eso me sentaría mejor.- Luego me dio un beso en los labios, que correspondí por obligación, y luego salió del apartamento.

-Entonces no le has dicho.- Una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación. El poseedor de aquella voz era el que más se resintió conmigo por haberle hecho daño a Logan. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Él escuchó todos los llantos de Logan todos los días durante casi un año.

-No James, todavía no le he dicho.- Dije con culpabilidad, eso era lo único que sentía en ese momento.

-No es bueno lo que estás haciendo Kendall, solamente alimentas las ilusiones de Jo de que algún día podrán ser una familia feliz.- James se detuvo un momento. –Y ambos sabemos que no podrás hacerlo, muy independientemente de lo que sucedió en el pasado.- Mi amigo más alto que yo dijo de forma acusadora, pero cierta.

-Lo sé James, solamente necesito el momento adecuado para hacerlo.- Dije con voz queda.

James se rió sombríamente. -¿Crees que soy tonto, rubio?- Dijo enojadamente usando un apodo que solamente él y yo sabíamos que lo usaba con referente a mí. -¿Crees que me tragaré tu estúpida afirmación? Pues no, no es así Kendall. Han estado saliendo durante 2 años, y ¿crees que vas a poder venir y mentirme diciéndome que no has encontrado un momento adecuado? Já, y es increíble pensar que antes yo había sido el tonto.- James dijo en un tono, en un tono… No sé con exactitud, irradiaba molestia en todos lados con distintos niveles de intensidad.

-Bueno, espero encontrar un momento adecuado para la situación en la que estamos.- Dije meditando mis palabras, para no reavivar la furia de mi amigo.

-Más vale que lo encuentres pronto, no es bueno lo que le haces a Jo.- Después de que James dijera eso, se fue a su habitación compartida con Carlos.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de exasperación, las palabras que me dijo James solamente tuvieron el efecto deseado y adecuado; culpabilidad. Las palabras que James usó era las más apropiadas y sinceras que pudo haber articulado, pero no le quitaba el mero hecho de que quería hacerme sentir culpable, y no puedo molestarme con él pues debo sentirme así. Después de que me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para moverme, me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, cerrando mis ojos cuando el cómodo material del colchón entró en contacto con mi espalda. Empecé a recordar todas las cosas que han sucedido estos 5 años desde que Logan se fue y junto con, lo más probable, mi alma.

Recuerdo que cuando salí del hospital después de mi conmoción sentimental, no recibí una cálida bienvenida en mi apartamento. Había lágrimas de tristeza y de resentimiento (por parte de James) y uno que otro abraza de conformidad, simplemente por educación más porque quieran reconfortarme. Cuando le conté a Gustavo y a Kelly sobre lo mío con Logan, ambos se encontraban sorprendidos y tristes; me dolió en el alma el que me dijeran que creían que era una mejor persona, especialmente por haber lastimado a alguien que amaba completamente. Cuando se lo conté a Griffin, dijo que Logan le agradaba mucho, pero no me dijo nada más; eso me confirmo que estaba molesto conmigo y, dolorosamente, no puedo culparlo. Cuando se lo dijimos a los Rushers (omitiendo mi pasado con Logan) todas empezaron a gritar y llorar por la pérdida de Logan. Pero Big Time Rush no se desintegró, pero pasó de ser el cuarteto más popular al trío más talentoso. Todas las Fans estaban ahí para nosotros por la partida de Logan… Pero después de un año, empezaron a olvidar a Logan al igual que todos en Palm Woods; pero yo no olvidé y sé que nunca podría.

Después de todos esos recuerdos, tomé mi iPod de debajo de la cama y me puse los auriculares, reproduje mi lista de canciones en orden aleatorio. Muchas de las canciones me hacían pensar en Logan, así que me estaba torturando a mí mismo. Cuando empezó una de las canciones que le había escrito a Logan (aunque nadie lo sabía) una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro; esa canción era _Music Sounds Better With U_.Pero la canción con la cual toda la alegría momentánea se disipó por completo durante el resto del día, fue la canción que le escribí a Logan demostrándole todo mi amor por él, la que se la presenté cantándosela antes de tener nuestra primera vez; era _Worldwide_.

Esa canción le hacía darse cuenta que estaban en 2 partes distintas del mundo, pero que su amor ya no estaba presenté; puede que ni siquiera una amistad que había estado ahí desde hace años de que fuesen novios. Escuchando canciones, me quedé dormido con el pensamiento de que le había prometido a Logan que mi corazón le pertenecía, pero fallé en hacerlo. Ahora mi vida no es mejor. Tengo que vivir con el pensamiento de que he llegado hasta aquí por mi culpa… Y debo afrontar mis propios errores.

* * *

**A/N:**** Bien, con solo leer se darán cuenta de lo mala que ha sido la vida de Kendall estos últimos 5 años sin Logan. ¿El destino será lo suficientemente cruel como para volver a poner a Logan en su camino, pero ahora que el genio lo odie? Sólo mi imaginación lo dirá.**

_Fernando_


	8. Going On Vacation

**A/N: El título del capítulo lo dice todo, Matthew y Logan irán de vacaciones... Pero solamente lo planean ;)**

**********Le agradezco a **_______Manuel ______Uchiha_**,**_________ Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter_**, **_________Dreizel_**,**_________ Huchapotamo _**y**_________ Just Kogan _******por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, éste no tan largo e interesante se lo dedico amablemente a ustedes :)**

* * *

Logan regresó a la casa de Matt después de un arduo día en la facultad de medicina; eran cerca de las 10 p.m. El último mes había estado estudiando duramente para sus exámenes finales de ese año, así solamente tendría que dar todo su empeño por otros 2 años más y por fin podría ser lo que tanto soñó; un médico.

El pálido de 22 años entró a la casa y se dejó caer en el sofá, dejando que su cuerpo resintiese todo el cansancio que se había acumulado durante las noches que se había pasado en vela por estudiar. Había obtenido buenas notas por esas horas, siendo que la nota más baja que obtuvo fue una A-. Mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, sonrió debido a que en la facultad les habían dado una gran sorpresa, una la cual había hecho sonreír y aliviar a todos los futuros médicos; tendrían vacaciones.

Eso es algo que Logan, ciertamente, no se esperaba; pues era muy bien sabido que en esa facultad, a la cual también Matthew asistió, hacían todo lo posible para poder dar las mejores clases y así todos tuviesen competencia entre sí. Pero lo que no sabía es que esas vacaciones cambiarían otra vez la vida de Logan, e incluso el jefe de la facultad no lo sabía; era solamente una obra del destino.

El futuro médico empezaba a quedarse dormido, pero el estruendo que hizo la puerta al cerrarse no se lo permitió. Escuchó cómo unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más a donde estaba sentado, en posición de dormido.

-¿Logan?- Matt le preguntó en voz baja, como para no querer despertar a Logan; pero ya lo había hecho.

-¿Sí, Matt?- Logan le respondió con un pequeño gruñido.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- El hombre de ojos azules le preguntó sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, hasta que hiciste ruido con la puerta.- Logan le explicó antes de sentarse de forma correcta.

Matt bajó la cabeza y lo miró con una cara apenada, pues no era su intención querer despertar al futuro médico. –Bueno, ¿cómo te fue en la facultad?-

El de ojos marrones inmediatamente sonrió ante la pregunta, sabía que Matthew se alegraría por ello. –Muy bien, obtuve las calificaciones que quería; mi nota más baja fue A-.- Dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Matt lo abrazó al instante. –Eso es estupendo, Logan.- Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias.- Logan dijo con un leve sonrojo, nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante un beso; pero su cuerpo sí, simplemente haciéndolo sonrojar. –Y nos dieron una gran sorpresa a todos.-

Esto llamó la atención de Matthew. -¿En serio? ¿Qué?-

-¡Nos dieron 5 meses de vacaciones!- Logan gritó con euforia; no quería admitir que en verdad los necesitaba.

Matt se quedó estático, no podía creerlo; no sabía cómo creerlo. -¿Estás seguro, Logan?- Logan le asintió. -¿Estás seguro de que no es una broma? Esa facultad por lo regular no da vacaciones, al menos no tantas como en esta ocasión.- Matthew le explicó.

Logan suspiró, no pensó que Matt reaccionaría así. –Sé que no dan muchas vacaciones, pero creo que tuve suerte en esta ocasión.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Matt se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que sí.- Golpeó una pierna de Logan con la palma de su mano izquierda. -Entonces, ¿qué querrás hacer durante tus vacaciones?- Preguntó con interés.

Logan lo pensó un momento, pero no halló nada que quisiese hacer en realidad. –No sé, quería ir de viaje… Pero no quiero ir sólo.- Dijo mirando al hombre de ojos azules con ojos de perrito lastimado, sabía que el médico oficial no se resistiría a sus ojos.

Matt gimió, podría apostar que los ojos de perrito de Logan eran la debilidad de cualquier persona. –Bien, podría pedir ese tiempo de vacaciones en el hospital para pasarlos contigo.- Matt dijo, viendo cómo Logan cambiaba de facción. –Además, no he pedido vacaciones en estos 5 años en los que he trabajado.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Logan dejó escapar un leve chillido y abrazó a Matt. –Gracias, Matthy.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí lo sé, soy el mejor.- Dijo apartando a Logan y limpiándose la mejilla. –Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- Matthew le preguntó interesado.

-No sé, simplemente quiero viajar.- Logan dijo dejando que su mente derivase a distintas partes a las cuales quería ir y conocer.

-Puedo decirle a mis padres que nos presten su avión privado para ir.- Matt sugirió.

-No Matt, sería descortés de mi parte después de lo mucho que me han apoyado.- Logan le dijo.

-Pero si no se los pido, ¿cómo iremos de viaje a los lugares que quieres ir?- Matt le preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

Logan puso una mano debajo de su barbilla, pensando. –Esa es una muy buena pregunta.-

Matthew rodó los ojos. -¿En serio, Logan? Vamos, nos es que les vayamos a pedir que paguen por todo nuestro viaje, solamente que nos presten unos transportes y luego veremos la forma de abastecernos.- Matt le dijo a Logan, tratando de convencerlo de pedirle prestado a su padre algunos de sus mejores transportes tanto aéreo como terrestre.

El más bajito suspiro en derrota, no podía refutar tal sugerencia y afirmación. –Está bien, pero sólo transportes.- Logan le enfatizó.

-Sólo transportes.- Matt le sonrió. –Bien, ahora como no sabes a qué lugares piensas ir, tienes que pensar uno por el cual comenzar.-

-Pues en realidad no sé, tal vez… ¿México?- Logan dijo como una pregunta.

Matt no se lo pensó 2 veces antes de responderle. -¿México? ¿Sabes por lo menos hablar algo de español?-

-Amm… No, soy un asco en español.- El hombre de ojos marrones cerró sus párpados sintiendo lástima por sí mismo.

Matt dejó escapar un respiro contenido. –Tienes suerte de que en cambio yo sí sé.-

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces podremos ir?- Logan le preguntó con esperanza.

Matthew le sonrió. –Claro, pero no podrás decir nada al menos que estés seguro de lo que dices.- El ojiazul le advirtió.

Logan le asintió. –Sí, en verdad me gustaría ir allí.-

-Entonces bien. México será nuestra primera parada en nuestras vacaciones.- El hombre Blake dijo con emoción, pues sería una verdadera experiencia salir de su país y conocer otros en donde no la mayoría sabe su idioma natal.

-¡Sí!- El más bajo gritó rebotando de alegría sobre el sofá. -¿Cuándo partiremos?-

Matt se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué te parece en una semana? Así tendré tiempo de pedirle prestado a mi padre algunos de sus mejores transportes y podremos preparar el equipaje de forma tranquila.-

-Me parece bien.- Logan le dijo.

-Entonces está planeado. Si mi padre nos presta su avión privado y un auto, partiremos dentro de una semana.- Matt dijo como dando sentenciado al plan; afirmándolo caso de que todo saliese bien.

-Sí.- Logan dijo firmemente.

Después de unos momentos silencio, Matthew habló. –Logan, ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar? Por un año menos que te queda en la facultad y por nuestras prontas vacaciones.- Dijo con alegría antes de volver a hablar. –A parte de que debo admitir que muero de hambre.- Matt puso sus manos sobre su duro abdomen, pasándolas de arriba abajo para dar mayor énfasis de que se moría de hambre después de estar todo el día en el hospital sin probar bocado alguno.

Logan se rió ligeramente. –Claro, a demás también muero de hambre.-

-Entonces vamos.- Matt se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

Logan inmediatamente se levantó y siguió al hombre de ojos verdes hasta la puerta, antes de que ambos saliesen y fuesen a cenar a un lugar no muy lejos de donde vivían.

Y así celebraron con una cena común el hecho de que Logan había terminado otro año en la facultad de medicina y que irían de vacaciones juntos, algo así como en una pequeña travesía. Sin saber que llegarían a un lugar en donde se encontrarían con una persona la cual uno de ellos pensó que no volvería a ver en su vida y que, propiamente, los sentimientos reprimidos no totalmente harían amago de presencia… Una vez más después de todo lo ocurrido.

Se volverían a ver después de todos estos años sin verse o sentirse completos en realidad.

* * *

**A/N:**** Así que Matt y Logan empezarán con México, ¡HURRA! Y luego irán viajando al norte de América... Hasta que se topen con quien Logan menos quería encontrarse, especialmente en sus vacaciones con Matt.**

_-Fernando_


	9. Airport

**A/N: Pasó mucho tiempo para que actualizase este Fic :c Lo siento u.u Bueno, este es como un relleno simplemente de que Matt y Logan van al aeropuerto y demás.**

**********Le agradezco a **_________Just Kogan_**, **_______Manuel ______Uchiha_**,**_________ Xime Maslow_**y**_________________Almiitha Rusher_ ******por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, espero que este capítulo lo disfruten (oñ_ñ)o**

* * *

Pasó la semana para Logan y Matt sin algún inconveniente para su gran viaje por el medio continente americano. Logan se encontraba en su habitación arreglando en una péquela maleta las últimas pertenecías que le quedaban por empacar; cosas sencillas como ropa interior, cepillo de dientes, productos para el cabello… En eso, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Logan, ¿ya estás listo para irnos?- Matt le preguntó a Logan desde la puerta, únicamente viéndose su rostro.

Logan cerró la maleta y se giró para ver a Matthew. –Sí Matt, ya estoy listo.- Dijo mientras ponía su maleta en el suelo.

-Bien, déjame ayudarte con tu maleta.- Matt se acercó y tomó en su mano izquierda la pequeña maleta del pequeño. –Una limusina nos está esperando afuera para irnos al aeropuerto.- Matt le explicó a Logan mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la casa del hombre de ojos azules para que llegasen a la puerta de entrada.

-En serio no sé cómo agradecerle a tus padres y a ti todo el apoyo que me han dado, y ahora menos con estas vacaciones que más o menos nos están regalando.- Logan le dijo al hombre más alto como le quitó la maleta de la mano para que éste pudiese dejar con llave el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Creo que ya te había dicho que no es necesario que nos des las gracias.- Matt medio reprendió a Logan mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. –Además, mis padres te quieren mucho por ser tan inteligente como su hijo.- El de ojos azules lo dijo como en un tono de superioridad, recibiendo un ligero golpe en el hombro por parte de Logan. –Y dicen que eres como su hijo, pues nos vemos más o menos iguales; sólo resaltando que soy más alto que tu y que tengo ojos azules.- Matthew le dijo a Logan con una sonrisa después de que dejó asegurada su casa y guardaba sus llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Bueno, tienen razón con eso de que nos vemos algo similares y que casi podríamos ser hermanos.- Logan admitió con un asentimiento. –Pero se equivocan con eso de que soy casi tan inteligente como tú, yo lo soy más.- Logan le dijo a Matt golpeándolo ligeramente en las costillas con su codo.

-Claro que no, eres más pequeñín y por lo tanto menos inteligente.- Matt dijo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Logan y con su mano le alborotaba el cabello.

-De acuerdo, eres más inteligente que yo.- Logan dijo riéndose por lo que Matthew le acababa de hacer.

-Sí, ya lo sabía.- Matt dijo dejando en paz al pequeño que aún estudiaba medicina.

-Eres tan arrogante.- El azabache le dijo al de ojos azules sacándole la lengua.

Ambos caminaron los pocos metros que les quedaban para llegar a la limusina en un silencio agradable, disfrutando del suave y frío viento que acariciaba sus rostros como si fuesen pequeños besos que eran esparcidos por unos fríos labios. El chofer de la limusina les abrió la puerta trasera del transporte y así tanto Matt como Logan entraron al lujoso vehículo.

-Woow, es muy bonito.- Logan dijo apreciando la limusina por dentro. –Hace mucho que ya no me subía a una.- Logan le informó al mayor, recordando esos tiempos en las que Gustavo les enviaba una limusina para que fuesen a Rocque Records… Recuerdos que ahora mismo se veían tan lejanos, casi como si no hubiesen pasado y fuesen parte de los sueños del azabache.

-Bueno, por lo menos así ya no se te olvidará la sensación.- Matt le dijo a Logan con un esbozo de sonrisa. –Y sí, es linda la limusina. A mi padre le gusta tener 2 en caso de que él o mi madre tengan que ir alguna parte, así mientras van se relajan por no tener la fastidiosa tarea de conducir.- El de ojos azules le explicó al de ojos marrones.

-Eso es bueno, sé por propia experiencia lo tedioso que es conducir para llegar a tiempo a algún destino.- Logan rió ligeramente al recordar aquella ocasión en la que él, James, Carlos y… Kendall habían ido a las audiciones que Gustavo estaba haciendo, llevando con ellos a la señora Mayakovsky.

-Exacto, pero aún siendo así, me gusta conducir… Aunque claro que no tenía un vehículo, hasta el día de hoy en que mis padre me compraron uno.- Matt le dijo a Logan.

Matt le había pedido a sus padres que les prestasen su jet privado (usado para los negocios de su madre) para que él y Logan fuesen de viaje a América. El padre del de ojos azules le dio la autorización, además le dijo que le compraría un auto sin que Matt se lo pidiese. Matthew la verdad quería prestado un auto de su padre, uno no tan lujoso claro está, pero pensaba que le compraran un automóvil nuevo era completamente innecesario. Pasaron los minutos hasta que fue su madre la que le dijo que si no aceptaba el vehículo, no se le prestaría el jet. Así, con un poco de desgana, Matt aceptó.

-Por el lado positivo, así tenemos un transporte que es completamente tuyo.- Logan le dijo al más alto con una sonrisa.

Matt sonrió ante la alegría del pequeño. –Sí, además no consume mucho combustible.- Dijo pensando en el vehículo que le habían comprado, un Nissan Sentra del año; no era un auto barato, pero por lo menos era grande, lindo y no consumía demasiado combustible gracias a su motor de 2.0 litros. –La verdad, espero que mi auto nos sirva de mucho para que nos lleva a los lugares que queremos visitar.-

-Ya verás que sí.- Logan le dijo a Matthew con confianza.

El resto del viaje al aeropuerto fue en silencio, disfrutando de la canción de la radio que el chofer había puesto como un medio para mantener un tanto distraído a Logan y Matt mientras iban en la carretera. Al llegar al lugar en la que los grandes aviones despegan, el conductor de la limusina se metió por u camino distinto ya que entraría directamente en la pista.

-¿Quién desea entrar?- Un policía fornido con un gran abrigo le preguntó al chofer de la limusina.

-Disculpe.- Matt bajó el cristal de su ventana y llamó al oficial para que se le acercara. –Buenos días, mi nombre es Matthew Blake. Vengo aquí para abordar el avión del señor Michael Blake, mi padre, para ir junto con mi amigo a un viaje.-

-Muy bien señor Blake.- El policía dijo con un asentimiento y le hizo señal a otro sujeto para que levantasen la barra de límites y dejasen pasar a la limusina. –Que tenga un buen viaje, señor.- El policía le dijo a Matthew con un tono educado.

Entonces así, el chofer condujo por el camino que los llevaría a un lado de la pista de los aviones. El chofer condujo hasta llegar al jet privado del señor Blake (pues en ocasiones anteriores había llevado a su esposa al mismo) y se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado, joven Matthew.- El chofer le dijo al de ojos azules y se bajó de la limusina, segundos después abrió la puerta trasera para que Logan y él descendieran.

-Gracias Taylor.- Matthew le agradeció al chofer. –Ven Logan, hay que irnos.- Le dijo al pequeño mientras lo ayudaba con su pequeña maleta.

-Ya voy.- Logan le dijo a Matt con un puchero infantil.

Matthew y Logan se acercaron al piloto que llevaría a ambos a América. –Piloto, ¿todo está listo?- Matthew l preguntó al hombre con gorra de aviador un traje de color azul marino.

-Por supuesto, señor Blake. Únicamente espero que terminen de ascender su vehículo.- El piloto le dijo a Matt señalándole a la parte trasera del avión en donde el copiloto estaba supervisando más de cerca la acción.

-Muy bien señor, mi amigo y yo subiremos.- Matt le dijo al hombro.

-Por supuesto señor, no dentro de mucho partiremos.- El piloto le dijo al joven Blake.

Matt le asintió y se fue junto con Logan a las escaleras para abordar el jet de su familia.

-Es muy lindo y grande.- Logan dijo sentándose en un cómodo asiento de cuero beige junto a la ventana con una pequeña mesa al frente.

-Lo sé, me gusta subirme a este avión.- Matt le dijo a Logan sentándose al otro lado del avión.

El interior del jet privado de los Blake era muy bonito, por no decir lujoso. Tenía cerca de 20 asientos de cuero beige en perfecto estado, tenía un pequeño bar con muchas botellas de licor y una pequeña cocina; la cual no se veía desde donde Logan estaba. Además de contar con un gran y potente motor y un espacio muy grande en la parte trasera como para que lograse soportar el peso del Nissan Sentra.

-_Pasajeros, el avión está a punto de despegar. Por favor, abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad._- La voz del piloto se escuchó por las 2 bocinas en la parte superior de la cabina, llenando ésta con su mensaje.

Matthew y Logan se abrocharon sus cinturones. –Sé que este viaje será asombroso.- Logan dijo mirando a Matt.

-Sí, será bueno compartir un viaje con mi gran amigo.- Matt le dijo a Logan.

Entonces, el avión se puso en marcha por la pista de vuelo.

-_Este viaje será fascinante. Me divertiré mucho con Matthew y no habrá nada que me impida disfrutar de estas vacaciones._- Logan pensó mientras el jet seguía en marcha.

Luego, el avión por fin despegó, llevándolos a América que era el destino del joven Blake y su amigo. Sin saber que este viaje cambiaría otra vez la vida del estudiante de medicina.

* * *

**A/N:**** ¿Creen que Logan logre toparse con la persona que le hizo daño en su pasado? '-' Esperemos que si eso ocurre, Matthew ayude a Logan.**

_-Fernando_


End file.
